Sick Memories
by dbz-senpai
Summary: Vegeta is sick...but that isn't his main problem. He is ailed by past memories: his mother, Frieza, and his best friend Sartorou. He will never be rid of them, but could there be a chance to better them?
1. The Beginning Of The End

_**A/N: I have no idea why I have chosen this base so much. (I can't tell you or it spoils the whole thing. It isn't the main problem, but you know.). Please don't hate me for doing this so much. I just happen to like this problem. Also, I am sorry for not doing the Sons so often. Don't hate me for that either. This is a mix up of my story, a Simple Christmas Problem, just different. Enjoy!**_

M1: The Beginning of The End

Bulma, the young mother of one, carried a pile of laundry over to her thirteen-year-olds room. She had just got done with ironing out jeans and t-shirts and was ready to end her day sitting on the couch, eating strawberries. But she couldn't without finishing, of course, the horrible laundry.  
>Bulma nudged open the door, greeted with Trunks on Netflix watching Blackfish. She cleared her throat to grasp his attention. It took him a small amount of time for him to tear his eyes off the screen. "yeah, Mom?" he asked.<br>"Your laundry."  
>"Oh thanks, Mom. Just set it on my bed, please," he replied. He nodded toward his bed, covers sprawled in an untidy manner. Bulma just shook her head and smiled. "Oh sorry, mom. I'll make my bed and you know...clean...my room..." bulma gave him a look which Trunks couldn't help but snicker. "Okay, maybe I wasn't going to. Today anyways."<br>"I expect this room clean and spotless the next time I come back. Do you hear me?" bulma asked as she set down her load of laundry on Trunks's bed. Trunks nodded, turning back to his game. "Love you, Trunksy!"  
>"you too..." He replied, his attention glued to the screen. Bulma rolled her eyes pleasantly and turned to leave for the door. Bulma couldn't help but give her little Trunksy a hug! As soon as she had completed her ninja assault, she exited his room.<br>'Finally! I can go rest and eat strawberries, flick on some Jersey Shore, stay nice and warm, and all of the fantastic stuff!' Bulma thought of all of these relaxing activities as she strode to the couch. She sat down and was greeted with a cough to her left. "Oh! Hey vegeta, don't scare me like that!"  
>"Well you invaded my territory so it isn't my fault I scared you, Onna," the Prince responded.<br>"why were you coughing?"  
>"what are you talking about?"<br>"well you were coughing when I sat down. Or you just coughed once, I think." Bulma folded her arms in a defiant manner, knowing she was right.  
>"does it matter? I was clearing my throat, woman, it shouldn't be of any concern," Vegeta turned away from her and silently coughed into his sleeve.<br>"then why did you cough again?" she asked, peeking over his shoulder.  
>"just be quiet and leave me alone. If I am unwell, it makes no difference to my training regimen."<br>"okay, fine. You leave me no choice, Vegeta." Bulma strode over to the kitchen.  
>'what in the world is that woman thinking?' Vegeta wondered, waiting for her return. And return she did, fair reader, but this time a metal frying pan in hand. "Vegeta," bulma said, balancing the cooking instrument in one hand. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Come to the doctor with me, or I force you to come with me."<br>"What are you talking about? What in the world are you going to do with tha-" those were the last words he said before slipping into darkness.

-  
><em>(VEGETA'S P.O.V.)<em>

I awoke with a cool substance covering my forehead. A wet cloth no doubt. I opened my eyes and was greeted with my wife nowhere to be found. 'Thank god,' I thought gratefully. I rose to get up but I was thrown into a fit of coughing. When the berating coughs finally subsided, I decided that the smart thing to do would rest for an hour and get back to training, just to make sure I don't ensue my wife's wrath. But then I notice that i wasn't home. The windows were open in this stranger room, letting in a slignt breeze and sunlight to pour in. I surmised that I had been transported to somewhere comfortable. I decide not to think about it. So I laid back onto the cool, blue, silken covers and rolled onto my side. As a sigh escaped my lips, I began to drift to sleep.

-  
><em>(BULMA'S P.O.V.)<em>

1 hour earlier...

I get my son Trunks to help me get Vegeta into the car. I open the door while Trunks sets him down on the seat. "Eo you wanna come, Trunksy?" I ask, using my pet name for my son. He rolls his eyes playfully, and shakes his head. I shrug and go over to the other side of my Porsche. I wave goodbye to my thirteen year old and climb in. I wave one last time before disappearing over the drive way.  
>I glance over at my husband, sleeping peacefully. I couldn't help but smile. I knew he wouldn't cooperate in the end, so I knew I would need the frying pan anyways. I didn't feel too guilty for my actions. I stop when a red light blares at me. Just another block. Then I'll be at the doctor's office. I did feel a bit anxious as to what a saiyan could have, so I did want to rush things along a bit. 'Maybe it's an unknown illness...' I thought to myself. I looked again at my husband. His lips barely parted, he looked so peaceful without a scowl on his face. I smile once more. The red light turned green as I turned the corner toward the doctor's office.<br>As usual, I was greeted with the yellow and blue flowers in front of the electronic doors as I pulled into the parking lot. Several cars were littered here and there, wanting to make appointments and the like. I stepped out of my car, Vegeta awaking at the best and most expected time.  
>"What...? Woman! How dare you hit me?" He said, realizing his surroundings and how it all happened. I ignored his insistent complaints and demands as I stepped over to the side. Vegeta unlocked his seat belt and decided to be quiet. He gave a small cough into his elbow. "Woman, I don't know why you have insisted upon me coming to this clinic, but I assure you that I am fine."<br>"Alright, Vegeta," I say, bored of his complaining and his fake assurances. We walked through the car-adorned parking lot, the cold of Winter biting into my bare arms, my heels making click-click sounds on the pavement. Why in the world did I not where a sweater? I was pretty sure I was going to freeze. Then I was thankful of the heat that blew out of the electronic doors from inside the clinic. With it came the smell of medicine and air fresher, the attempt of removing the first odor unsuccessful. I stepped onto the carpet, the same smells becoming intoxicating. I ignored them and made a beeline for the front desk. Just before Vegeta opened his mouth, I pointed to the waiting area. Then I turned my attention to the man sitting at the front desk, looking at me expectantly.  
>"Hi, I made an appointment for 2:00? For Vegeta Briefs?"<br>"Oh yes, you did. Over the phone, correct? You are Mrs. Briefs, yes?"  
>"Yeah. For Dr. Yarbrough?" (yeah, I brought him back! ^▽^) I answer. He nods and starts typing away on his keyboard. Then the question comes.<br>"Where is your sister?" I nearly bust out laughing.  
>"No, it's my husband. He's a man."<br>"Oh, I'm so sorry. I did not know that. Please let him know that I apologized." I nod at his request and make my way over to Vegeta, reading a magazine.  
>"Hey, 'Geta." I say, sitting next to him in a plush chair. He simply grunts as a reply. "Hey, just curious, how did you learn to read if you were so busy fighting as a kid? Also how to write? Shouldn't you be illiterate?" I think I might've hit a nerve, but he simply laughs.<br>"You're more dull than I thought! Of course I'm literate! I am a prince, so how am I supposed to compete my duties if I cannot read, nor write?" His words stung a little. It hurt to be called dull. But I knew he was just mad at me for hitting him in the head with a frying pan.  
>"alright, jeez. I was just curious." The two of us sat alone in the waiting room, slowly watching it being filled by several people for the next twenty minutes. Vegeta coughed, making it seem small. But I could see that he had restrained the rest of his cough through his eyes.<br>Finally, after those twenty minutes of waiting, Dr. Yarbrough appeared through two doors. He looked at me and gestured for me to come to him. I nudged Vegeta, pointing at our family doctor. He gave the doctor a hard look. Both of us rose, our seats quickly taken by two elderly women, both pale. I smiled sympathetically towards the two as they waved back.  
>We went through the double doors Dr. Yarbrough had come through, greeted with the sight of several medical instruments. Several nurses scampered about, looking for pills, serums, or ace bandages for patients. I looked about the room, the bright lights and white walls and floors almost blinding. Several doors that led to unknown territory flooded my vision toward the right. I turned back to looking in front of me, where I almost knocked into a small female nurse, who nearly skirted around me as I tried to apologize.<br>Dr. Yarbrough took us around a corner to the left, where a scale rested on the ground. It was equipped with a height meter on its side. Kill two birds with one stone, right?  
>"Please step here, Vegeta." the doctor asked. Normally doctors wouldn't use your first name, but since we were so close, we had become used to it. Also Dr. Yarbrough was fully aware that Vegeta claimed he had no last name. Yarbrough was smart and decided not to call him "Mr. Briefs, thus keeping his head attached to his shoulders.<br>Vegeta did as he was told and stepped onto the scale. As it measured his weight, Dr. Yarbrough measured his height by pressing several buttons. There was a faint beep, making me jump. My family's doctor simply walked to the other side of the scale and nodded, scrawling numbers on his clipboard. "Still same height and weight; 123 pounds and only 5'5". Will you ever change, Vegeta?" Dr. Yarbrough said jokingly. My husband simply growled, giving him a dangerous glare, which the doctor simply ignored full-knowingly.  
>He once more led us down an extremely long corridor, the never-ending doors on either side. The same white walls and wooden doors were getting to annoy me.<br>Vegeta coughed into his sleeve, this time not able to stop a fit of coughs. Yarbrough raised a concerned brow at him, the coughs getting more violent. I watched as Vegeta laid a slight hand on a nearby wall, the violent coughs beginning to subside. When they had stopped all together, Vegeta looked a tad shaken. But his eyes shone with strength and determination. After Yarbrough saw to it that he was fine, we continued on our long journey down the hallway.  
>We finally came to a halt outside a wooden door. Everything about the door looked the same; but a golden plaque was placed on top of it. It read:<p>

"DR. YARBROUGH

HEAD DOCTOR AND SCHOLAR

ROOM 15, B HALL"

Yarbrough opened the wooden door, showing an extremely white room with medical posters hung on each wall. In the middle of the room, a blue cot was bolted to the floor, the (annoyingly) familiar white crinkly paper laid on top of it, a blood pressure meter bolted into the wall next to the cot. Next to that lay a basket full of magazines and books accompanied by a blue plush chair. To the left of the room was a marble countertop with jars of cotton swabs and popsicle sticks, a sink installed into the middle of it. Next to the jars were medical instruments to check inside ears and noses, check temperatures, and other purposes.  
>"Vegeta, I need you to sit on that cot there," Dr. Yarbrough instructed, pointing to it. "I'm just going to check all of the necessary areas of the body and diagnose what is wrong with you."<p>

-  
><em>(VEGETA'S P.O.V. STILL AT DOCTOR'S OFFICE, ROOM 15 B HALL)<em>

So what I'm told is that I'm going to be poked and prodded by a man who claims to be a doctor. Fantastic. Then again, I honestly do not want to protest so I just sit down on the blue cot, the paper insanely loud. I growl softly, seeking to destroy the horrible paper. Just as I'm about to, that annoying doctor opens his fat mouth.  
>"Vegeta, I do know you are indeed a Saiyan, so if you get troubled, such as you are right now due to the sanitation paper, then count to ten and do not destroy anything. Anyway, I'm going to check your blood pressure now, so if you will hold out your arm I will feel very appreciated."<br>Yeah, right, you fat tub of lard. Honestly, he really isn't obese, but I cannot say without lying that he is completely fit either. But either way the doctor went toward the meter with a basket underneath it to my left. He fished out a blue object, Velcro attached to either end. I hold out my arm as I was instructed to earlier, which Yarbrough looped around my forearm and connected either end with the Velcro. I rested my cheek on my fist, noticing how warm I felt. I decided to ignore it and looked on as Dr. Yarbrough started pumping on a blue object, every squeeze making the blue circle around my arm constrict my veins even more. The red liquid in the meter raised higher and higher, up and down with every pump. Finally the man stopped, removed the blue instrument from my arm, and dropped them back in the basket.  
>"Your blood pressure is, of course, higher than a human but I am unsure if it is healthy for a Saiyan. Would you be so kind as in to check?" He stretched out his arm, letting me see the number of my blood pressure. It was indeed high for a human, but not so much to where a Saiyan is concerned.<br>"It's fine. It's not high," I say, casting my eyes toward the white tiled floor. I feel a cool hand rest itself on my cheek, already knowing it's my wife. I glance at her, seeing her smile. I do not show any sign of a smile or a smirk, but instead close my eyes, feeling a bit drained, as if her touch brought on a feel of tiredness. I hear Dr. Yarbrough make his way toward me, feeling a cold, metal feel through my shirt.  
>"I am just checking your heart beat," Yarbrough explained. He pulled back and picked up a pencil. "Your heart rate is going somewhere along the speed of this-" he paused, making a fast tapping with the eraser end of his pencil on the marble of his counter. "Is this quick for a Saiyan? It's quite fast for a human."<br>"It is a bit too fast. Very unhealthy, actually, for a Saiyan to have the heart rate such as that." I respond, too enraptured with a now-forming headache to feel alarmed. Then I feel the same cold sensation on my hot back, the pleasure unbelievable.  
>"Please breathe in slowly through the mouth please," I hear Yarbrough's voice say behind me. I inhale as I am instructed, feeling a tight restriction in the lungs, as if I am not to take a full breath of air. Quite aggravating. The man tsk-ed as I exhale, and asked me to do it two more times.<br>That done, he went over to his counter and picked up a black instrument. "I am going to check the inside of your ears and nose," I was told. I just nodded as I felt the cold of the instrument insert itself in my left ear. He nods and checks my other one. "Both ears are good, so now I will check your nasal passage..." once more feeling like a primitive beast, he continued to inspect my body. Hit my knees with a hammer, checked my hearing and vision, all that annoying crap. Really, this felt more like some stupid check up. Just as I was ready to leave, I am told that I have to go through two more things.  
>"One is to do a influenza check. Please open your mouth, Vegeta," Yarbrough orders me. I do so, feeling to ill to contradict his instruction. He takes a long cotton swab, placing it in my mouth.<br>Do you know how doctors check if you have strep throat? Placing a popsicle stick in your mouth far enough for you to gag. Imagine that, but ten times the waves of nausea worse. That's because the idiotic doctor decided to go all the way to the back of my throat. I restrain the urge to gag as he takes a swab of my throat. Thankfully, he only did it once and he did it quickly. He removed the cotton swab, seals it in a Ziploc bag, and sets it on the counter. As soon as it's out, I take a silent gust of air. I cough, the feeling to gag almost unbearable. I felt like I had to vomit. Luckily, it eventually passed.  
>"Now, I must take this over to be tested. Meanwhile I need you to take these pills. Take only four. I will be back." He pointed to a small container full of pills on the counter. Usually four is considered an overdose of these certain pills, but because I am a Saiyan, I am usually supposed to take more so an effect will actually go through my tough Saiyan body. "There is a drink machine around the left corner. Buy a water to take the pills, then down them. I will return in approximately fifteen minutes," Dr. Yarbrough explained, opening the door. He tool one step out before hesitating. "I almost forgot. You may feel a tad drowsy, but that's just a side-effect. Later you will understand, Vegeta." The puzzling doctor gave a nod in Bulma's direction, leaving me clueless. Bulma apparently understood, as she gave him a returning nod. Yarbrough closed the door, leaving me and Bulma here alone.<br>"What is going on, woman?" I demand, looking her straight in the eye.  
>"Nothing, Vegeta, it just seems safe, knowing you." she replies, getting me annoyed. "I'll be right back. I have to get you that water so you can take your pills." She leaves, leaving me with my thoughts.<br>What was going on? Yarbrough obviously was told something from my wife which I don't know about. Is it just a simple prescription? Could it possibly be life endangering? These thoughts circle my head as my headache intensifies. I shake my head, only making it worse. I notice that my throat is also kind of dry and sore. I swallow hard. I leave the blue cot, the crinkly paper once more making itself known. I sigh and lean against the wall, the cool surface embracing my still-warm back. I close my eyes and let all these physical feelings envelop me. Then I try to think what sickness a Saiyan prince could have possibly inherited. But my thoughts are interrupted by my wife opening and closing the door, setting a bottle full of water labeled, "Dasani" on the front.  
>"Got your water, Vegeta! Now you have to take your pills-"<br>"What will those pills do to me?" I demand.  
>"They're supposed to help your flu symptoms, you know, make you better. Dr. Yarbrough only wants you to start your prescription early."<br>"Then why is he finding a diagnosis?"  
>"To be certain that you have it," she said, reaching for the pill bottle. She retrieved four little capsules and set them in the palm of her hand before offering them out for me to accept. "He's pretty confident you have it though. Also, you know what they say! Doctor's Orders!" Bulma once more holds them out in front of me. Reluctantly, I hold out my hand for her to deposit the small medicinal capsules. She hands me the water which I hold in my free hand. I take one pill and insert it in my mouth before swallowing it dry, abandoning the water. I do the same to the other three before taking the first sip from the bottle. Bulma already knows I'm capable to down pills without water, so it came to no shock of hers. Immediately, a wave of drowsiness washes over me.<br>"Sorry, Vegeta. I just know you'll protest. They're only sleeping pills. These help you stay asleep and safe on the ride to the hospital. Love you vege-" she wasn't able to finish her explanation, as I fell to the floor, vision going blank.

Huh. Who knew that sleeping pills and wenches could be such a devious accomplice in the hand of deception. Nothing bad happens to me. At least, not by the hands of another.

-  
><em>(BULMA'S P.O.V. OUTSIDE IN LOBBY)<em>

I look down at my husband, feeling guilty for the maneuver I had to pull. He now lies in a gurney, carried by two men on either side. I hear the blaring of sirens from the ambulance vehicle waiting outside. I had to get him to take the pills or he would have gotten worse. His breathing had already been limited. It scared me how fast the symptom had come and how I cannot do anything about it.  
>Vegeta's complexion now flushed, I kiss him slightly on the forehead. It was my silent way of giving forgiveness while he was asleep right now. His temperature a terrifying<br>One hundred and ten degrees- much higher than that of normal high temperature standards of a human. The highest for a human was one hundred and six when having the flu; Vegeta was a saiyan and thus his illness was worse as the bacteria worked harder against his Saiyan antibodies. Vegeta's breath intake turning worse, he is lifted up into the ambulance as I climb in. I brush a tear from my cheek as I think of how bad his particular flu was. Dr. Yarbrough decided to meet us at the hospital, deciding to wait to tell Vegeta what type of flu he had. Honestly, I don't know if I can make it through another explanation of his diagnosis.

I look at the clipboard in my hand that was given to me from the hospital secretary. I was about to find out when my message speaker on my desk clicked to life.  
>"Dr. Son?" Clarice, the secretary, asks me.<br>"Yes, Clarice?"  
>"I'm having the papers with the patient names, diagnosis, and health papers that you are assigned being brought up to your office now."<br>"Thank you, Clarice," I say, sipping my coffee. I look at the picture of my family, Videl and Pan smiling up at me, my mother, Chi Chi, and my younger brother, Goten, flashing peace signs. My father, Son Goku, was not included in the picture. He was off training the small boy named a Uub somewhere. The monitor beeps, letting me know she has signed off. I grab my pin that read my name and place it on the lapel of my doctor coat:

SON GOHAN  
>HEAD SCHOLAR AND DOCTOR OF SATAN CITY HOSPITAL<p>

I wait for my papers to be delivered to my office. I lace my fingers together and place them on my mahogany desk. About five minutes later, I hear a light tapping and opening of my door. A mousy-haired student comes in. Recently the hospital had allowed students from a nearby medical school come by and learn and experience the thrill and responsibility of being a doctor. This student came silently and placed the papers on my desk. She gave a small bow before leaving and closing the door behind her. I lift the papers from the desk up to my face. I skim down the list, seeing ordinary names and nothing out of the normal list. But just as I'm setting down the papers, taking a drink of my coffee, the last name I read almost makes me spit out my coffee and fall out of my wheelie-chair. I couldn't believe who my patient was.

-  
><em>(VEGETA'S P.O.V. SATAN CITY HOSPITAL ROOM, PRESENT TIME)<em>

The first thing I notice is the rancid taste in my mouth. I swallow, trying to lose it, but to no avail, as the horrible taste insists that it remains. The next thing I notice is the horrible headache. Nothing can help that except for pain killers. Third, I can feel something protruding my arms. I open my eyes, sunlight nearly blinding. No...not sunlight...the blueness of my wife's eyes.  
>"Bulma?" as soon as it leaves my lips, I realize I have just said her name. I usually only say it during important conversations, but this time I have let it slip like a fool.<br>"Yeah?" I can see the worry in her eyes. She bites her bottom lip, looking overwhelmingly concerned.  
>"Where am I? Another clinic?" I sit up, causing her to lean back. I look around, blue mainly around. A wide flat-screen high-definition TV played a romance movie on low volume. To my left was the window which I had felt a breeze from earlier.<br>"Satan City Hospital," I hear my wife say. I look down at my arms, IV drips punctured through my skin. I lay back down, drowsiness coming again as soon as my head hits the pillow. My breathing gets shorter.  
>"Vegeta, are you alright?"<br>I give her a look that lets her know how silly an attempt of a question such as that was.  
>"I don't even know what illness I have been assaulted with. How am I supposed to be alright?" I smirk at her when she seems a bit hurt from my comment. "Anyways, what do I have?"<br>"You have type-" She was cut off as the door to my room opened. Whom I presumed to be my doctor, a insanely tall-looking man with jet black hair and idiotic glasses. I couldn't believe who my doctor was.  
>"Hello, Vegeta. It's good to see that you are awake," said Gohan, my doctor. "Now, you have to take certain medicines..." and off he went babbling about nonsense about the purpose of my prescription and the hours I was expected to take them.<br>He picked up a bottle of dark, green looking serum. I seriously hoped I didn't have to take that. "This is to help your throat and cough." he removed the cup from the top of the cap, pouring it nearly half-way. "This is about how much a human takes. But since your Saiyan," he continued, pouring it nearly twice as much as it was before. "You have to take this much. Every twelve hours, okay?" I couldn't nod. I simply loathed the medicine I had to take. I looked at it, wondering what in the world that putrid-looking medicine would taste like. He hands me the cup which I hesitate in downing before it finally reaches my lips.  
>It tasted absolutely disgusting. It was fifty times worser than the grossest grape gunk in a bottle. But as I swallowed it, it felt like bliss to my throat. It chilled and numbed it, the soreness disappearing completely. He then handed me another one that was supposed to help my fever. I drank it, this one not nearly as good as the first. This one was all about the taste. The feel of it didn't help anything. I nearly gag at the taste.<br>"Finally, these pills you will have to take every two hours, "Gohan said. "This helps you fall asleep, which, of course, is very important on the path to recovery." He hands four to me, once more twice the normal human intake. I take them all, washing them down with water, when I feel even more tired. Gohan leaves the room, telling Bulma that she needs to leave soon. All she can do is nod. At least, that's all I saw before falling to a deep sleep.


	2. Remembering Mother

M2: Remembering Mother

I open my eyes again. But what I wake up to is not the sunlight, nor is it the concerned blue eyes of my wife. I wake up to darkness. I sit up and look around. I'm in my room; but not on Earth. Wait...what was Earth again? My memory slips of all the past things I had done. Now my mind is only set on the task at hand. I swing my legs over my bed. I stand and I realize how small I am. Then everything comes back to me. The Purging.  
>The Purging is a Saiyan ritual in which Lord Frieza chooses a planet and it is sold to the highest bidder. But before he can do so, he must get rid of all the inhabitants. At the moment, I was five. You heard me correctly. I was only five when I had ridiculed a planet. I threw on my Saiyan gear. I placed my hand on the door handle to exit my room. The planet I was ordered to exterminate was the same planet my mother had fought on, the last mission she did, fighting for that freak of a lizard's enjoyment and self-satisfaction. I gripped the handle harder.<br>The news of her death had become old. Though the shock of the queen's death was never forgotten. It was a year ago. I needed to clear her name. She hadn't finished the job, leaving fifteen survivors. She was ashamed and humiliated with her act of foolishness. But those jeers were gone. To everyone else, anyways. To me, it just blackened and stained my heart more with the same dark hate for Frieza. I turned the handle, stepping into a brightly-lit corridor. I knew this Saiyan Palace well. It was my home. My sanctuary. The only place I can stand to be away from Frieza.  
>Frieza. The name coats my tongue like poison.<br>I continue at a purposeful stride, soon greeted by my buffoon for a body guard.  
>"Good morning, Prince Vegeta." Nappa says. He walks behind me, being my stalker. I'm used to it, but sometimes it gets on my nerves how he just follows me around like that.<br>"Shut up, Nappa." I feel no remorse for this command, wanting Nappa to actually feel hurt. I walk down this carpeted hallway, adorned with the royal Saiyan insignia on each wall and banister. The blue and cream hues of the walls reminded me of my mother, her silken blue cape always cascading around her creamy shoulders, her eyes full of love and warmth...  
>mother...<br>I only paused slightly at the thought of her. Lucky for me, Nappa was to busy rambling on about the Purging and his first one to notice. I turn a corner and we both run into the green man I've always despised. Zarbon stood in front of is, smirking down at me.  
>"So, Prince Vegeta, do you remember yesterday?" he asks. I make no reply. I would prefer not to be reminded of the horrible beating I had received from him for insulting his 'looks'. Instead I nod. "Well then, I guess you monkeys actually have brains. Anyway, Lord Frieza wishes to see you. I suggest you hurry, Vegeta."<br>I want to kill this thing. No one ever talks to me in such a familiar manner! I clench my fists, my power level spiking higher.  
>"Oh dear, did I cause the monkey to get upset? Please, Vegeta, we both know how this ends," Zarbon then hits a well-placed blow to my solar plexus. I'm sent flying backwards, hitting the wall behind me. Nappa rushes to my aid, not bothering to avenge me, the fool. I can feel the pain rise up my throat as I choke out the crimson that is my royal blood. Zarbon has the nerve to show fake sympathy.<br>"Oh my, Vegeta. I never intended to hit you so hard! I guess you have to freshen up, then," he lied, showing pure sarcasm on the word never. Now my blood is boiling. I stand up, wiping the blood from my mouth onto my glove. Then I just look at him, channeling all my hate and frustration through that look. Zarbon merely turns and starts walking away.  
>"Prince Vegeta! We must get you to a rejuvenation tank!" my unhelpful manservant says. He grabs my arm but I tug it from his grasp.<br>"I'm fine, Nappa. Just shut up and follow me." I am quite shocked that I'm able to move about with the injury I've suffered. Nonetheless, I ignore it and keep walking. I make my way out of the palace and to Frieza's ship. I step on the cold metal and continue past the guards and to Frieza's room.  
>As I walked in, I could smell the wine from his glass that he currently held in his left hand while he looked out his window. I had enough common sense to bow, which was pure agony after the injury I have just received, to the Lord of The Universe before speaking.<br>"Lord Frieza, it is I, Prince Vegeta. I have come to receive orders on the Purging that I am expected to complete." I await my instructions, keeping my expression void of emotion.  
>"Oh, Vegeta. I had not expected you so late, what has kept you?"<br>"I had to speak with Zarbon, your majesty." I can feel the hatred and pain I suffered as I said it. I try to hide my emotions from this pale, pink lizard.  
>"Oh? Well then you should have rushed here even faster in order to be punctual. After all, aren't princes supposed to punctual?" Frieza begins to advance upon me, slipping his free hand under my chin, gently forcing me to look at him in the eye. "Right, Prince Vegeta?"<br>"Yes, Lord Frieza," I manage to choke out. I could smell the wine in his breath, intoxicating to my sensitive Saiyan smell. The fiend lets go of me, and returns to his chair. He takes a sip from his wine while I patiently wait out instructions. I could feel Nappa getting impatient, his hands balling into fists. I send him a hard stare, telling him silently to quit. He unclenches his hands reluctantly, still having the facial expression of impatience. Finally, Frieza chooses to speak again.  
>"There is a planet named Ygouzini. Are you familiar with the name, Vegeta?"<br>"Yes, Lord Frieza." I was right. That was where my mother's last mission took place before...I couldn't bring myself to think about what happened to my mother. I banish the images from my mind. Five I only may be, but I have seen and remembered things no child of my age should have to witness. My thoughts are ruptured by that insufferable lizard opening his black lips once more.  
>"You do know what you are required to complete, right Vegeta?"<br>"Yes, Lord Frieza. I must purge the planet of all of its inhabitants and leave no survivors."  
>"Yes, good job, Vegeta. Do not fail me like your mother did."<br>Ouch. Now I wanted to wrap my hands around his throat and crush him to bits. I just about did, but luckily I had the common sense not to. The mention of her failure, the one she was punished for, caused tears to sting my eyes. Don't get me wrong, as I am only a child. I still need to control my emotions, as being a child, I still need to learn not to incur my emotions as such. Oh, what a fool I am.  
>"Yes, Lord Frieza," I reply, my small voice threatening to crack. I swallow hard, trying to get rid of the lump in my throat. I blink back the tears now forming.<br>"Be back in two hours. Do I need someone to fetch you after your little nap, or can you do that yourself?"  
>"That will not be necessary, my Lord." Now the cheeky little lizard decides to put my age against me. Lovely.<br>"Oh ho! My little Saiyan Prince can do things himself now? What a charming surprise. Well, you may leave."  
>"Thank you, Lord Frieza." Thankfully, I turn to leave.<br>"Oh, and Vegeta?" I hear the thing say.  
>"Yes, Lord Frieza?" I turn to meet his gaze. He gives me a fake sympathetic look.<br>"Do not begin to cry in front of me. It makes you look weaker than you already are." He turns to his chair and is once again sipping his wine and looking out his large domed window at his leisure. Meanwhile, I am plotting out his death.  
>Nappa and I exited the throne room and turned the same corner we had before. I was speed walking, wanting to get as far away as possible.<br>"Prince Vegeta!" Nappa called. I didn't turn to look at him. I couldn't afford to. Deadly, venomous tears were already rolling down my cheeks. "Stop!"  
>"Do not follow me! That's an order!" I shouted. I flew put the doors and raced back to the palace. I landed on the courtyard stone, deciding to walk the rest of the way. I brushed tears away from my cheek, but more followed. As I walked, I thought of where to go. After several seconds of thought, I made a beeline for my sanctuary. My true sanctuary. I exited the courtyard under an arch and went into a secluded copse of trees. I brushed my bangs aside, the wind blowing them into my eyes. I finally found what I was looking for.<br>In front of me lay a pond outlined with the same decorative tile of the palace courtyard. This was an old pond, which was quickly forgotten as trees covered its existence. Only my mother knew, which she had then shown me. No one else knew. Not even my father or Nappa.  
>I brushed some dew off of the tile and sat down. Tears still cascading, I looked into the pond. It began to ripple. Then I saw something unbelievable. The reflection of my mother, right behind me. The same dark hair, creamy skin, rosy cheeks. She was not clothed in saiyan armor, but of an elegant dress. It was the same blue as her cape, but instead the skirt of it was sheer. She was adorned with beautiful jewelry, bracelets on either arm. A necklace crafted with a gem, a lilac-colored one, shone on her collarbone. She smiled. But the most intriguing that told me it was my mother, told me she was still alive, was the warm, consoling look in her eyes. She seemed to whisper something...I swear I could hear it.<br>"Vegeta..."  
>I immediately turned around. But what I saw was not my mother, beautiful and graceful, behind me. What I saw was my father. Oh crap. I'm in trouble. I'm positive he could see my tears. I tried to will my hand to brush them off. But I couldn't. But my father did that for me. He raised a gloved hand and brushed my cheek. Then he put his arms around me. The king. Showing such...such...kindness. Not thinking, I put my small hands around his thick neck. As I cried into his armored chest, rain began to pour mercilessly. He pulled his cape around me, shielding me from the rain. We stayed like that for several minutes. And the whole time I cried like a fool, in front of my father, my pride not mattering to me. I just wanted my mother back.<br>"Son." His sharp voice scared me. I didn't expect him to speak. I sniffed and pulled back, rain soaking me, causing my bangs to plaster against my face. Father reached out into the pond and took a piece of watercress and looked at it, just lying in his fingers, as if he expected his long lost wife to come back if he wished it to be so.  
>"Yes, Father?" I ask, my voice still shaky and hoarse from crying for so long.<br>"What is this place?" he gestured around at the peaceful copse, peaceful if you omit the rain. I decided how to tell him. This secluded place, the one me and mother shared, we had kept from him for years. The first time I had come here was when I was three. I have only known it for two years. Exactly two years. I was shown to it by mother when I was turning three. Today was my birthday.  
>"Mother and I used to go here, seeking peace from all the fighting. You already know that Mother never liked fighting. But this is where she would always tell me reasons and express her complaints about Lord Frieza's rule." The mention of Frieza's name brought a flash of anger to dawn on my father's face. He still never forgave Frieza for her death. Her brutal death. There were still stains in the courtyard...the dark stains...<br>"Go on," the king ordered, surprisingly soft. I hesitated but was not ushered by my father. About a minute went by before I continued, rain soaking us to the bone.  
>"Mother would always bring warm milk here, at night. Whenever I couldn't sleep, I always asked Mother to comfort me. So she would hold my hand and take me here. We would gaze at stars and talk, for hours on end." A smile lit my face. As I gazed into the pond, avoiding my Father's gaze, the memories of her laughter and happiness came to mind. "Once, she brought Tarble here with us and we would run around and play tag."<br>"Your banished brother?" My father asked. My brother had been sent to another planet because he was much too good-natured. I nod.  
>"Father?"<br>"Yes, son?" I gather my courage and look him in the eyes.  
>"Why did you never banish Mother, if she hated fighting?" I prepare for a lecture. I've only asked this question once, and I got hit across the Saiyan throne room for it. But I didn't get hit. Instead, he gave me an answer.<br>"Because I loved her. She was my world. My one and only. My Tashi," he said, gazing into the red sky.  
>Has your father ever expressed his love for your mother? Doesn't it feel as if your invading some unknown privacy? Like your overhearing something you shouldn't? Eavesdropping on a secluded space of mind? Well that's how I felt. Except this was the king. My strong, unbreakable father. He didn't show kindness often, though he did show a fatherly shine on me. But the problem with this conversation, this confession of his love to his betrothed, was that the Queen was dead. It caused a jagged crack between the two of us. Also, as I'm the one who witnessed her death...<br>Mother's death...no, murder...  
>I swallow hard, the grotesque images flooding my mind's eye once more. It was also weird how he explained why he didn't banish mother, but instead my brother. They both hated fighting. But instead he decided to send my brother away to some unknown galaxy and keep my mother. For a chance at another, more warrior-like child? Just because of this 'love' concept? To this day I don't understand why. And it still haunts my mind today, this confession of love.<br>"Your mother was mesmerizing. She may have hated fighting, but she still learned and killed. She did it to serve Lord Frieza. But nonetheless Frieza ordered her death. Isn't that correct, my son?" he turned to look at me. I nod slowly. He pauses before continuing. "Son, the reason I chose your mother over your brother was for you. I knew you and her had a bondage. You had nothing built for your brother. If I had sent her away, then you would be devastated and not want to fight. I had to keep her. Also because I loved her. Tarble was a mistake. Remember that Vegeta. You are be the better child, for you are a warrior."  
>Those words stain my memory. You are the better child, for you are a warrior. Never have I forgotten these words. But this conversation is not over. More words I still have yet to hear that I need to remember.<br>"Son, I need you to know this. Your mother, I love her. I still do, even after death. That is because of the love that I have for her. Remember that love is strong. Remember that love can give you courage and strength. Never abandon it. When you find her, never let her go. You must protect her and whatever children you wish to have with her.  
>"Son, I know I sound like a fool and a weakling. But my words speak truth. Love can benefit a persons' soul. I want you to be a warrior, but never do I wish for you to turn twisted. Never stray from the path of the Saiyans. I don't want you to turn soft, never! But the only thing your never allowed to kill is your family. Do you understand?" I nod. He nods back. He lays a hand on my shoulder and gives me a sincere look. "This conversation of love and whatnot never happened, okay?"<br>"Yes, father."  
>"Good. Now we should be getting inside. The time for your purging begins soon. Come on, I'll escort you instead of Nappa this time." He stands and holds out a hand. I grasp it and am instantly hoisted up by my father's strong arm. I smile, warmly. That was the last time I ever smiled...<p>

Mother...

You can beat me,  
>You can blame me,<br>You can shut off all light in the world,  
>You can leave my soul wicked and curled,<br>But one thing that cannot do,  
>Is prevent your horrible, wicked death I plan for you<br>-


	3. My Angel Of Light

M3: My Angel of Light

One year earlier...

My mind keeps bringing back images of the Saibamen I killed. I am not shaken by their deaths, no not at all. I'm proud of my training. But a comment that Frieza made keeps me maddeningly awake at this late hour.  
>"That's alright for a monkey," Frieza had said. That was the first time he had actually called me such an ugly beast. The name sends a chill like poison ice up my spine. The name insulted my honor, my pride. It insulted my very being. I hate that freak.<br>Nonetheless, I am awake at this late hour, still haunted by that one comment. I don't know why it haunts me so. Maybe how he said it, such venom as it left his lips. I cannot take it any longer, being in the darkness, words haunting my mind.  
>I get up and pull on a plain shirt. I already had some pants on, so I slip on some shoes. No need to dress royally, not at night. I open my bedroom door and step out. The biting cold goes right through my shirt. Obviously the winter has dawned and hit the palace full-force. Nonetheless, I make my way down the hallway. I pass banisters, decorated with the royal insignia. It is a large palace, but I know my way around. I make a left turn, checking to see of Zarbon or Dodoria decided to check in first, and seeing it empty, slip into my parents' room.<br>I find only my mother in bed, as my father is in a war meeting at this time. I slowly creep up and gently shake her shoulder. They have a somewhat large bed, and seeing my height, this was no easy task. She awakens, her beautiful blue eyes looking back at her small four-year-old prince. She smiled and sat up, her nightgown flowing and caressing her slender form. "What is it, Vegeta?" she asks, her voice flowing like honey. It soothed me somewhat.  
>"I can't sleep. Can you take me to the pond again?" I ask. Feeling like a weakling, she smiles and takes one foot off the bed, then the other. Her nightgown, sheer from the thigh down, brushes my cheek. It feels like silk, but when I wish to touch it more, she offers her hand. I shake my head.<br>"I am four, Mother." How I regret saying that to my Mother, now. But I cannot do anything about it.  
>"Of course, princely and manly as ever," she says in a joking tone, ruffling my hair. She leads me out of her room, not bothering to change. The cream, silken, see-through nightgown will have to do. Following her, she leads me out of the huge palace, out into the courtyard where decorative cream- colored tiles are.<br>"Oh, dear, looks like I've lost the way. Veggie-kun, could you please lead me to where it is again?" she looks down at me, a genuine expression gracing her features with an added smile. I knew she was lying. She was testing to see of I knew where it was. I nod, and take her wrist in my small hand, leading her to our secret place. The bitter, cold wind chilling us both, I use my energy to send a volt of warmth to her. She smiles and thanks me. I use more energy to keep both me and her warm as the wind blows. Her nightgown swishing through the wind, she looks like an angel with the moonlight hitting and lighting her graceful cheeks. I continue onward, guiding my angel of light.  
>I finally stop at the familiar copse of trees, the moonlight hitting the pond's surface, reflecting a large, circular, ghostly moon. I sit down on the nearby tiles and anxiously wait for Mother to follow suit. She does, gracefully spreading her gown around her and folds her legs next to her body. Her slender fingers grasp a piece of watercress, looping it around her finger.<br>"Vegeta, do you want a ring as well?" she asked, grabbing a passing blue moonflower. She joined it with her watercress ring. It now looked like a blue gem, once she joined the petals in a bud and twisted the tips. Wish you had my mother? I wish I had her, too. I nod, watching as she takes another piece and grabs my small hand. She concentrated intently, wrapping the piece of watercress on my small finger, as the moonlight spills onto her face. Her eyes shine with intelligence, her fingers moving in perfect coordination. She had grabbed two more lengths of watercress, braiding them around his ring finger. She then grabbed a nearby lilac and wove it into her creation. When she was done, she kissed my forehead.  
>"There, now you have a beautiful ring to adorn your finger, little prince. Now, would you like some warm milk?" Mother asks. I nod my head vigorously, wondering how she would do it this time; she always wanted to change my warm milk with different spices.<br>She got up to leave and once more the length of her gown brushed my cheek. It made me want to follow her, the ghostly form of her walking gracefully into the distance. Then she turned to the courtyard, out of my range of vision. All the beauty of this pond turned to nothing without her. I frown, missing her deeply, the feeling of loneliness settling in. I never wanted to be alone as a child. I always wanted to be around someone, talk about anything, even go in a verbal spar with someone. Anything as long as there was company. Now, I feel lonely. Now, I want my mother. Now, I want company.  
>I scanned my surroundings, looking for something. But I wasn't sure what. Just when I had begun to feel insecure, comes again the angel that is my mother. I love her, so much I would give my life to save hers if need be. I jump up, causing her to smile. She reaches me, and hands me my cup. It's insanely hot, but it feels good on my now-numbing fingers. She sits back down on the tile, and dips her bare feet into the water without causing so much as a ripple. I try to do the same as she, graceful without fault, but my feet end up causing a splash, water lapping up to my mother's ankle. Mother takes a small sip of her milk. Then she looks down at me expectantly.<br>"Try to guess the difference in the milk this time, Veggie-kun. I'm sure you'll be surprised," she tells me.  
>I take a small drink and warmth spreads throughout my small body. The texture pleasing on the tongue, the taste rich and pure. It didn't taste like cinnamon or vanilla had been added to it. In fact, the taste of milk from my Mother's concoction was completely gone. All I could taste was a sweet, delicious flavor. I loved it as much as I love my Mother.<br>"Chocolate?" I guess. She smiles and laughs.  
>"I guess that I need to put less so you don't know! Oh well, yes it is chocolate, my little prince. Now, Veggie-kun, I would like to give you a present," she said, getting up once more. "Come, it's in the courtyard."<br>We both leave our pond, taking our drinks with us. I follow, her going faster. She pushes one of her bangs behind her ear, the wind blowing it to and fro. I do nothing with mine, though how much it aggravated me. We both turned and went under the arch way, stepping on the courtyard tile. She went over to a bush, bending down to grab something.  
>I decide to look around the courtyard, wondering how in the world these wonderful topiaries could have came to be. At the very edge of it, large doors led to the inside of the palace. No commoner had been able to get inside, no matter the strength or charisma. I have always thought that this palace was the safest place. I look about, wondering about several things, when I am struck from behind.<br>A large arm had made connection with the back of my skull, causing me to tumble to the ground. Behind me, I could hear the sounds of a battle going on. How could I have not heard them? How could this ha-  
>Mother!<br>I open my eyes, blood coming from a wound on my forehead. I look about, wondering where my mother had gone. From behind, I am picked up by the back of my shirt, hung in the air. I see my mother in her fighting stance, a determined look in her eyes. She was staring with such hate it scared me.  
>"PUT HIM DOWN!" she shouted to my assassin. Apparently my attacker decided I would play hostage, punching my cheek. I cry out, the pain unbearable. Crimson liquid pours down my lips, dripping and staining my white shirt. Mother lashes forward, making a straight jab for my attacker's face.<br>My concealed assassin throws me into the air, giving me a glimpse of the battle. I see Frieza's henchman, Dodoria, dashing aside my mother's strike to his face. As I fall, Dodoria looks at me. He smirks, clearly amused by the tormented look on my face. He didn't catch me. Instead, he held out his fist, making my stomach land point blank on his fist. I cough out blood, right onto the courtyard. I could feel the tears stinging my eyes.  
>"Mother!" I yell out. She answers my feeble cry with a hard blow to Dodoria's pink face. I fall to the ground, hearing a sharp snap underneath me. I see my mother, the blood on her cheek shining in the moonlight. I try to stand, but only manage to sit up. I cough up more blood, seeing it on the pale tiles. Then I hear a feminine cry. My eyes shot up, looking for my mother. I find her embedded into tile. I run over, forgetting Dodoria in front of her, waiting to deal the final blow.<br>"V...Veg...eta...!" she strains to say. She was covered in blood, her lilac-colored nightgown stained with it. Several bruises and scratches adorned her perfect skin, her face caked in dust and dirt. I grit my teeth, knowing who did this. I turned to Dodoria, letting my eyes portray my hate for the beast. But I didn't know that he was already advancing. The next thing I know, a flash of pink floods my vision. Then it changes to red in one eye, blood filling it from Dodoria's blow.  
>I try to open it, but I instantly shut it again. I'm on my knees, clutching my left eye. I look up at the towering mass of pink in front of me.<br>"Ya know kid, I feel like the bad guy. Busting up your mom, hitting you a bunch, it all just seems like a horrible day to you, don't it? Well, you could have avoided it if your mother had not been such an idiot and done the right thing. She failed on her mission, leaving fifteen survivors. So now she has to be punished.  
>"I feel bad," Dodoria continued. "for doing all this. But the sad part is that I enjoy it." He smiled a horrible smile, letting me know this is my end. "If only your stupid mom hadn't riled Lord Frieza up, than you wouldn't be in this mess, huh?" he grabbed my small head in his hand. He thrust my head to look at my mother, straining to get up. "Any last words, Queen? No? Well now your son gets to look at your pitiful state. Look at her, Vegeta, don't you see how much of a failure your mother is? She may have married a royal, but she is still a low class Saiyan!" He busted out laughing, letting me go. I clutched my left eye in my hands, running to her.<br>"Mama!" I exclaim, the word tumbling from my lips. She looked at me and smiled. "Mom? Are you okay?"  
>"I'm sorry, Veggie-kun. I wish your birthday could have started out better. It's 3:00 AM, right?"<br>"Yes..."  
>"Well, then, happy birthday, my little prince. I...I have a present from me and your father." she looks down at a box, the top lid decorated with the Saiyan insignia. "Open it, Vegeta." I look at the box in my shaking hands. I slowly take the lid off, finding a small golden locket, the royal insignia etched onto the surface. Right in the middle of it, a lilac-colored gem rested.<br>"Do you like it?" My Mother asked. I nod slowly. "There's a button...I want you to press it and tell me what you see."  
>I do as I am asked, pressing the button. It clicked open, a picture of a happy family inside. My family. My mother stands, holding both me and Tarble against her in a tight hug. We both smile, enjoying the attention. My father is hugging all of us, smiling, the four of us happy. The background is of a lilac sky, blue clouds floating about. The grass beneath us seemed to shimmer, glowing from the sunlight pouring down on all of us. This was the only picture my family had with all four of us as a happy family. I nearly start to cry at the memory. Even though hot, sticky blood is cascading onto my cheek from my eye, my mother kisses me on the cheek.<br>"I love you. Now go, before Dodoria starts coming again. Run, Vegeta, run!" I am frightened at her serious tone of voice, but that only fuels me to run. As I am running, I send a powerful energy blast at Dodoria. It hits him right in his laughing face, causing him to fall backwards. Then I run, locket in hand, clutching it for dear life.  
>I run for my room. I shoot down the hallways, the events of the night replaying in my mind's eye. What stops me dead cold in my tracks was something I will never erase from my memory. A scream pierces the silent hallways, my saiyan ears catching every bit. A sickening crack follows, and the screaming stops. Tears cascade and mix with my blood. Mother is no more.<p>

My loneliness cometh.

My angel of light has fallen and lost her wings.  
>She has fallen, a scream of death is what she sings.<br>Forever will she guide me, her wings aglow.  
>For I see them in winter snow.<br>Long live Queen Sprout.  
>For she has fallen and died out.<p>

My angel of light has dimmed and faded out.

-Vegeta, in remembrance of Queen Sprout


	4. Sickness From Hell

M4: Sickness from hell

I awaken. I look around the room, expecting a dark room with dark walls. But I find there are blue walls, and light is flooding in through a nearby window. I sit up, trying to sum things up. I look down at my arms. IV drips have been punctured inside them, and my physique is more prominent. Feeling hot, I grab a cup of water next to me on an end table. I tale a sip, wondering what had happened.  
>'It was a memory...a dream...' I thought. I'm quite convinced that this is the case. But it all seemed so real. As if I was really four again, the scream from my mother making my ears ring. As I thought of it, my past memories flooded back. Also how I was now in the hospital.<br>'But what do I have?' I must find out what ails me so. I look about for my phone, finding it placed on the end table next to my cup. I slide my thumb across the screen, unlocking it, and go to my contacts. I tap on an icon and put it up to my ear.  
>"Hello? Vegeta? Are you okay?" My wife's voice says.<br>"Yes, I'm fine, but where is my jacket?"  
>"Your leather one?" Bulma asks. I sigh inwardly, trying to be patient.<br>"Yes, that one."  
>"Oh, um, I think I just put that in the washer-"<br>"You what?!" I exclaim. I could not believe this. Some part of me feels as if it has been abandoned. Somehow I do not feel complete. I just could not believe this. "Bulma..." I say, using her name, as this is vitally important.  
>"um...yes, Vegeta?"<br>"I need you to get it out immediately, and return the jacket to me. Do not look inside either pocket. Do you understand?" I could hear her mumble something under her breath, but was undetectable through phone.  
>"Alright, fine. I won't peek."<br>"Promise?" She hesitated.  
>"I promise...love you..." after that she hung up, not giving me the chance to reply. Nonetheless, I had to get that jacket back, no matter what.<br>I hear the door open and close. Gohan comes in with one bottle of medication and looks at me and does a double-take. "Your awake?"  
>"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"<br>"Well, you've been asleep for sixteen hours with a high fever of one hundred and seven. Also your breath intake rate was high, which is not good either. Anyways, you have to take this medicine to help your fever go down. Don't worry, I made it pill form this time," Gohan said with a ridiculous smile. What on Earth made him so happy all the time?  
>He unscrewed the lid on the bottle and took out four pills. He filled the cup on my end table with tap water, up until the moment I told him to stop.<br>"What?" the nerd asked.  
>"What the hell are you doing?"<br>"Filling your cup with water-"  
>"Tap water. I refuse to drink such unsanitary liquids," I say, coughing.<br>"Fine, Vegeta. I'll get you some Dasani..." With that said, Gohan put down my pills onto the end table and took his leave out of my room. I snatched the pills as soon as I heard the door close. I swallow each one, by themselves, and wait for the doctor to come back. When he did, I simply smirked. Gohan took one look at the end table and one look at me. Then he gave me a look to tell me that he knew. My smirk just just widened.  
>"Seriously? You made me go waste a whole dollar?"<br>"No, just give it to me, I'll drink it." I say.  
>"Fine. Here," he hands me the water, which I open and take a drink from. He then turns to a clipboard and scribbles something down. "Vegeta, you have a visitor. It's your wife. Do you want her in?"<br>"Yes. Send her in." Gohan nods and opens the door. He steps out and begins to converse to none other than my wife.  
>"Your son is also here," Gohan tells me. I give a curt nod and wait for my family to enter. They step inside, clothed from the cold, and sit down on a nearby couch. In Bulma's hands was my leather jacket, dry no doubt by her mother's help.<br>"Here, Vegeta. It's already dry so yeah."  
>"Good. Hand it over," I command, Bulma complying with the instructions. As soon as the jacket was in my hands, I felt around in the pockets for a cool metal to brush against my fingers. I checked the first pocket, finding nothing. Knowing it would be there, I check the opposite pocket. I close my fingers around my prize, knowing I can breathe easy now. 'Now how to get it out without the others noticing...'<br>Bulma watches my actions intently, wondering what I was doing. I lay the jacket on the end table, deciding to retrieve it once I was alone. She still watches me, her blue eyes shining with curiosity. Blue eyes...  
>I shake the memory from my mind again. The queen is dead. The female ruler of the saiyans was dead. My mother was dead... 'Oh get a grip!' I shout inwardly to myself, correcting my thoughts. 'Either way, Bulma's eyes are sapphire blue, Mother's eyes were more darker, close to indigo. Sure, they look the same, but they're not the exact thing!' I grit my teeth, steeling myself at the memory of her crumpled body against the courtyard surface. I close my eyes, trying to remove it, but it just turns worse. I open them, seeing Bulma giving me a quizzical look. I give a slight shake lf the head, ending the staring contest.<br>"Mom! I was just talking to Gohan about some random stuff, and I figured out that we're made of stardust! Just holy crap! I never knew that!" My son exclaimed, flailing his arms about.  
>"Yeah, we're made out of stardust, Trunksy."<br>"But that's so unnatural! I can't be made out of dust from freakin' stars!"  
>"You are," Bulma said, nodding her head. "Just embrace it." Trunks just shakes his head, turning back to Gohan. They murmur something undetectable, interlocked in conversation, when Gohan turns towards me.<br>"Vegeta, I forgot to inform you about your sickness!" he says. "Well, you do have influenza, but you have the most dangerous kind: type-A influenza. But don't worry, I'm pretty sure you won't get any pneumonia. It doesn't happen too often; mainly cancer patients, children, the elderly, and asthmatic children suffer from pneumonia due to type A influenza." I just nod, not very concerned.  
>"Vegeta," My wife says, demanding attention. "I've just thought of the cutest nickname!"<br>'Well, that was random...' I ignore that thought and reply in an irritated tone, "What is it?"  
>"Oh, your gonna love it!"<br>"Just spit it out already!"  
>"Well, I kind of thought about your nickname, Veggie, right? So I decided to use some Japanese affection to make it! Does Veggie-kun sound alright?"<br>My heart stops. She's saying something, but I don't hear. I'm not paying attention. All at once, the scent of honeysuckle and lilacs come to mind, a joyful laughter sounding in my ears. But then it turns bitter and cold, the feeling of love melting away into the grasp of death. I look at my wife. She has a concerned look on her face, her eyes flicking to the monitor. She says my name, but it's muted. My lungs are being constructed my some unknown source, squeezing breath out of them.  
>'How could something be wrong? She merely said an old nickname! How in the world could this effect me? What's wrong with me?' that's all I could think before I fall backwards, darkness enveloping my vision.<p>

**_A/N: I know this chapter was shorter than I would have liked. Also how I made vegeta go unconscious and made him look like a pansy...oh well. Can't be helped. But first of all, what's wrong with Vegeta? How in the world could the saying of one nickname cause him to pass out? Well we'll find out in a later chapter. I hope you have enjoyed!_**


	5. Sartorou Be Well

Chapter 5: Sartorou be well.

"Hurry up! We'll be late for the party!" I yelled behind me, dashing through the halls of my palace. My best friend, Sartorou, was falling behind, short of breath. His black hair flying behind him, he sprinting behind me. Today was my mother's birthday, February fourteenth, and it was vital everyone showed up.

Sartorou suddenly stopped and shouted, "look out!" I gave him a confused look just before I ran into someone's legs. I fall backwards, hitting the ground hard. My eyes shoot open, expecting to see the eyes of Zarbon or Dodoria; worst case scenario, Frieza. But instead I gazed into Mother's azure eyes, candlelight giving them a graceful shine.  
>"Mother! I-" I began to say. But instead my mother began to laugh softly. Her eyes portrayed no hatred, not even a shred of annoyance. She smiled, holding out a hand. I refuse it, getting up of the carpet myself. I dust myself off and look at Sartorou. He just looks at my mother as if he has seen the most beautiful woman on the planet. After all, he is only a second-class saiyan, rarely gaining entry to the palace. I'm sure he's never seen a royal other than myself, so his shock comes to no surprise.<br>"Q-queen Sprout! Weird to see you here, in front of one such as I!" my best friend stammered. Honestly, sometimes I wonder how I met this boy.  
>"Ah, hello, Sartorou. Are you the boy Vegeta told me about?" Mother asked, bending to his height.<br>"Um, yes, your Highness. Mah'ni!"  
>"There is no need to apologize. You're fine! Come, follow me. The party is soon to begin!" My mother flashed a smile and grabbed Sartorou's hand and looked at me. "Are you coming, Veggie-kun?" I nod. She offers her hand once more to me, but I start walking in the direction of the throne room.<br>Just as I was halfway, my mother scooped me into her arms, carrying me on her shoulders. My cheeks turn a fiery red, embarrassed that I'm being lifted in the air like a child! Even though I was four, I didn't act like a foolish toddler! Nonetheless, it was her birthday and I could do nothing to stop her actions. I was carried on her shoulders, my blush deeper with every step we take. The view was incredible though, seeing as my mother was a good height. I looked about the corridor, the gold and red flashing out at me.  
>When we reached the doors to the throne room, I tapped my mother's shoulder urgently. She put one hand against the door before looking up at me, tugging Sartorou back to indicate the stop.<br>"Yes, my little prince?" She asks.  
>"Can you pit me down? Lord Frieza will be here, and I want to look strong in front of him."<br>"Alright, down you go," she says, putting her arms around my thin waist and setting me down on the marble floor. She gives both me and Sartorou a smile, then opens the large doors. What I see makes my heart drop to my boots. Lord Frieza, Zarbon, and Dodoria had actually decided to come to her party.  
>I try to go and stay away from their contact, but Zarbon found me eventually. He put a hand on my shoulder and whirled me around to face him.<br>"Ah, Vegeta. I was absolutely elated when I heard it was your mother's birthday today. February fourteenth was it? Anyways, Lord Frieza wishes you and your family good fortune on this momentous occasion." he flashed a fake smile and mercifully strutted over to Frieza's side. I growl silently at his retreating figure. I wanted to crush him to bits, make him feel all the pain I've suffered at his hands. But because of my small form and power level, I knew I had no chance of beating him, much less landing a serious blow. After all, he did always have is other monstrous form...  
>I stop as I see my father staring at me, a look of urgency. I notice that my hands are clenched into small fists, probably meaning that I had raised my power level higher while thinking about his destruction.<br>Calming myself, I exhale slowly and walk where my father was standing, next to Mother. He gives me a sad look, a small hint of worry igniting his features.  
>"Son, I do not think you should contradict Zarbon. You could get seriously injured." He bent down to my height, laying a hand on my shoulder. I look him in the eyes, staring him down with a cold determination.<br>"I will kill that horrible, avaricious green being. You won't stop me Father. I won't fight him now, but when I'm older, so you don't have to worry." My father still didn't want to believe me, but nonetheless backed away. He gave me a disdainful look, but I broke eye contact with the king and strode off to find Sartorou. When I found him, I nearly stopped dead in my tracks. He was gorging on food like a complete pig!  
>I stormed over to him and slapped him upside the head. He nearly got whiplash. He instantly spit out the food he was eating, looked at me, and got on his knees.<br>"Vegeta! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to act so indecent! Please forgive me! Please don't give me to Frieza!" Now he was getting hysterical. Tears were rushing down the boy's face, making him look like a total pansy.  
>"Sartorou, why would I give you to Frieza?"I ask quietly. "I hate that freak!"<br>"SHHH! Vegeta, someone might hear you! Whisper, okay?" Sartorou gave me a pleading look. I swear this Saiyan should have been banished when he was a child for acting like such a weakling, begging for mercy. I push the thought aside, looking down at the begging boy.  
>I hated being told what to do, but I shut my mouth and whispered instead.<br>"Sartorou, I will not give you to that freak lizard. I hate him! Your a fool to think I would hand you over."  
>"Really?! I am so grateful! Thank you, Vegeta-sama!"<br>"G're, Sartorou, just get up and wipe your tears. People are looking." He looks at me with admiration highlighting his eyes. He puts a hand on one knee and pushes himself up, back to his normal, short height. We both made our way to my mother, who's celebration was beginning to start.  
>Now, our Saiyan birthday celebrations are not like normal earthling customs. Nowhere near it in fact! There is no "cake" or the singing of "happy birthday" like on earth. No, as I am sure you know, we are Saiyans, a proud warrior race. Fighting is our nature. It isn't abandoned even on the date of your birth.<br>What I am also aware of is that my mother's birth date is on the earthling custom of "Valentines' day". This is one holiday that I will never be able to understand. To my perspective, this holiday will be known as "make the male do all of your crap day". Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but that stupid holiday is just about pampering some female, the weaker gender, and give them praise and act like a weakling while doing so. Why my mother was born on such a slavish-like holiday, I don't know.  
>We all made our way out to the courtyard, fanning out in different places to prepare for the traditional custom. I, even though I was only four, also prepared for the sparring. My clueless friend followed me and cocked his head to the side in confusion, seeing as he has never witnessed a birth spar.<br>"Um, Vegeta? What's going on?" I sighed, and began to explain.  
>"You see, on a birthday, Saiyans are supposed to honor the person-of-honor by sparring with them. This custom shows the appreciation of their willing fighting spirit, the commitment to Lord Frieza, who will be supervising this.<br>"All of the attendees will have to spar with the honored once. Though if you succeed in victory against the honored, you are immediately brought to shame for disrupting such a holy ceremony by being executed or banished. It all depends if it was a fatality or injury, or the level of damage done.  
>"Also one thing different from the regular type, is that in a royal one you are supposed to bring the honored an offering, symbolizing the time when the honored has done something kind for you. If they have not done anything for you, then you give them a present symbolizing your appreciation for this day of their birth, acknowledging that you are grateful for their existence." I look at Sartorou, his face slack with shock.<br>"I have to spar with your mother?! But she's the most nicest woman in the world!"  
>"Yes," I reply, beginning to stretch. "I will also be sparring with her."<br>"That must be horrible, sparring with your mom! You might hurt her!"  
>"What? It would be disgraceful if I did not give her this one offering! Also, I wouldn't be able to hurt her! She is much too strong for me to comprehend, someone of my size and age."<br>"Oh, sorry. I didn't know this was so formal..." Sartorou said sheepishly. I shake my head and look about. I certainly knew I that I could outclass a female, easily in fact. But I knew I would be executed instantly for disgracing my mother. Also more so because I was only a child, making the dishonor of it even worse. The very notion of the dishonor brought a bad taste to my mouth.  
>About five minutes later, everyone was done warming up and stretching. I merely stood there, examining the crowd. I saw several people that I had seen from previous celebrations, all of them built with strong physiques. My mother had not stretched at all, most likely thinking of all of her battle tactics. Frieza and his men were talking to my father, Frieza's red wine sloshing around in his glass.<br>We all gathered to the middle of the spacious courtyard to start the summoning of the attendees in the order they will spar Mother. It's all categorized by age, date of birth, and your fighting potential. My mother was supposed to choose what order in goes in: lowest to highest fighting stats. In the end, she had chosen the lowest, in courtesy for all of those in that category. I could tell many were not happy with that decision.  
>The first one up was, coincidentally, Sartorou. He jumped when his name was called. He slowly weaved through the surrounding people, finally stopping in front of Mother.<br>"Um, it is an honor to spar with you, Queen Sprout..." he gave a small bow. Mother smiled and nodded. As I looked about, I could see many people snickering and grinning across from me. I don't blame them, this was quite amusing, the size and age of Sartorou against my extremely intelligent mother.  
>Mother prepared in her usual stance, preparing for a spar. I could she wasn't to tensed, knowing Sartorou was not experienced much. Sartorou just stood there, unsure of whether or not he should do what the queen was doing.<br>"Hajimeru sayou no yai!"(**_A/N:Means "Let the battle begin!"_**) said the caller, telling them to begin in the usual Saiyan. I watched as my mother jumped gracefully over Sartorou and hit him unknowingly but mercifully in the back of the neck, causing him to fall face forward into my mother's awaiting arms. Funny, it was over in a matter of seconds, yet the next took a single second.  
>Men in white and yellow armor came to collect him and Sartorou off of the court. The other boy at the age of five that had gotten beat in a shorter time then Sartorou had blood gushing from a severe wound in his head. Mother looked concerned. Unfortunately, it would bring dishonor to her name if she left the party in such a state and she knew that. She pursed her lips and tore her eyes away from the boy.<br>I was next. The confusing thing was that I was the second strongest Saiyan. The conclusion come to my head that I am the strongest child at this age. Many parents did not allow their children, knowing they would get the whole family executed for playing around.  
>I stepped up and smiled. Usually, I would smirk, but at this tender age I hadn't yet gotten accustomed to being cocky. Though I was, I didn't smirk to often at formal occasions, or at my mother.<br>I took my stance taught to me by Father. I wasn't going to go easy! Who cares if I defy my mother? I won't kill her, not at all. I plan to merely show my power, defeating my mother, showing I was more than a mere four year old. Though if they do plan to execute me, they'll have to die trying.  
>"Hajimeru sayou no yai!" said Nappa, who decided to step in, replacing the other caller. I rushed at my mother, taking her by surprise. She regained her senses and made to deal a blow to my stomach. I was expected this and twisted myself and instead hit her in the stomach. She winced, regaining her balance.<br>"Vegeta, you certainly are strong. This is the son that your father created, cunning as ever." she said, smiling genuinely.  
>Mother came shockingly fast, using the same tactic she used against Sartorou. I felt the horrible blow to my neck, sprawling forwards. Luckily it wasn't broken. I rose, knee after knee. I rolled my head, regaining circulation. My mother stood patiently across from me, watching my movements intently. As her indigo eyes probed me, I debated what to do next. After all, all of these people wanted a good fight. No blood had sprayed yet, making people anxious and bloodthirsty.<br>I looked at Mother, and immediately sprang forward. I jumped high, but aimed low for her legs. She quickly kicked me aside, right in the jaw. I go flying back, landing hard on the tiles, hearing two sharps beneath me.  
>Mother comes rushing, concern in her eyes. Tears are forming in my eyes, blurring her image. I have broken my arm, but that is not why I shed tears. I cried because I knew I had failed. Mother called over a team, my spine aflame. So I had broken my spine as well. I had failed. I shamed myself in front of everyone, in front of Father. I have been dishonored.<p>

I open my eyes, night falling outside. I look about my spacious infirmary room, noticing I was placed in the same room as Sartorou. Right next to me his bed was placed, his sleeping form underneath the covers. I take in the scent of medicine, death, and, the most encumbering, the metallic scent of blood.  
>Rolling over, I decided to go back to sleep, finding no reason to stay awake. My spine and arm are still broken, but miraculously I am not paralyzed by the spinal rupture. It still hurts when I roll, nonetheless, wincing softly. Just as I am closing my eyes, the door opens. As I am facing opposite of the door, I only hear the cruel, cutting voice of Frieza.<br>"Oh, little children. How sweet it is. Now, whom was the son of the father Pinto, Zarbon?"  
>"I believe it is the child there, Lord Frieza." Who was this child? Who is Pinto? I can only feel the cold Frieza summons in a room, chilling me even with covers. I hear the steps of Frieza's feet tapping on the marble floor. He is so near I can hear his breath with my Saiyan ears. But he was not facing me. He was facing the child next to me:<p>

_Sartorou_.

Almost every fiber in my body commands for me to rise and cuff Frieza in the ear. Weighing my options, I decide to eavesdrop. I even my breathing into slow, sleep-sounding breaths. I train my ears onto every rustle and every breath, concerned for Sartorou's life.  
>"I feel bad for you, little one, I do," Frieza says, laughing cruelly, "but because of your idiotic father you must suffer of the blood pieces ritual."<br>The ch'ete! The ch'ete is a ritual where a traitor is punished by being handed the chopped up pieces of his first born. He is then exiled and never to return to planet Vegeta. So what this meant for Sartorou, was that he was going to be cut up with his father, Pinto, holding them. Pinto will have to live with the guilt of his crime as well with the death of his son. Sartorou being an only child, no one else was available.  
>I hear the rustle of covers and Sartorou being lifted silently. I hear the door creak, being left open by a crack. I shoot up, determined to save my best friend, but instead am face-to-face with Frieza. Oh Saiyan gods, why do you plague me so, bestowing upon me this horrible confrontation with Frieza?<br>"Good morning, Vegeta. You have been awake for a while. Since you are special, I will let you follow. Come on, now. We don't want to keep Pinto waiting," the lizard said.  
>He walked to the door and faced me. "Well? Are you coming or not? Get out of bed." I did so and reluctantly followed him out of the door, my spine in agony. I grit my teeth against the pain, not awarding Frieza the prize of seeing my pain.<br>We went to the left, where several of Frieza's officers stood guard. Honestly, I wasn't really paying attention when I attended a ch'ete. I have only gone to two, but I was spoke to Mother during all of it, not giving much care to the ceremony. But now I had to attend Sartorou's...maybe I could get away when that horrible pink lizard or his men weren't looking. I looked about the soldiers, most of them I didn't recognize. I expected Zarbon and Dodoria to follow along or be with the soldiers, but did not find them at either place. I pushed on ahead, not caring.  
>We went to the courtyard, ascending the steps that lead to the main ceremony area. I trudged on ahead, taking in the stars glistening in the sky, the breeze, and the wonderful scent of the lilacs planted yesterday nearby. It was sad that while I was taking in the beauty of the night, Sartorou was destined to die.<br>Frieza's henchmen dumped the sleeping Sartorou on the ground, waking him up. He looked around, frightened and cold. He shivered and started to tear up when he saw Frieza. Then he looked at me with the pleading stare that stains my mind.  
>"You lied! You said you wouldn't give me up to him! Why did you lie,vegeta?! Why?!" were the words he screamed up at me, his voice going hoarse. I could only stand there when the realization hit me. My best friend was going to die. And I was going to watch.<br>I was forced on my knees by some powerful force, causing me to cry out in pain because of my spine. I tried to turn my head to see who was restraining me, but I already knew in my mind I had no escape, for I knew who was behind me.  
>"Thank you, Zarbon. Now, make sure he doesn't turn away from this." Frieza ordered. I heard a small laugh behind me.<br>"Yes, Lord Frieza." Zarbon is on my hit list for the one hundredth and ninetieth time now. Frieza is on there for the three-hundredth and fourth time. Dodoria is still going one hundred and twentieth time. I had to kill all of them...  
>My head was suddenly forced up, and I saw Sartorou's hateful glare, burning at my very core. He thought all of this was my fault. That I had handed him over. So that one very thing, that Sartorou blamed me for his death, is one main factor that haunts me. That hateful glare, his screaming proposal...<br>Somewhat I do believe it is my fault, for Frieza never wanted me to be happy. He was always out to destroy any ray of hope that dawned on me. He's destroyed all of my inspirations, all of the things I could have done to keep me happy. I've never been able to draw, but I always liked to doodle in one sketchbook; that sketchbook was destroyed. I once liked music, playing a guitar-like instrument, something like the guitar on earth, but that too was destroyed. Now he was going to murder my best friend as well...but that friend now hated me, and it leaves yet another scar on my twisted heart.  
>Dodoria finally reared his ugly pink head, making his way towards Sartorou, a sharp object in hand. He bent down near Sartorou, holding a knife to his heart.<br>"Now you're going to die, kid. You should at least be grateful that Frieza is here to attend a ceremony for you, a low-class saiyan," Dodoria said tauntingly. I wanted to kill him. I tried twisting out of Zarbon's iron grip, only making my broken arm more worse by hitting it against him.  
>Dodoria first cut a finger, Sartorou screaming out in pain. I could barely take it. I watched the blood spill as he was cut on the lower abdomen. He screamed on and on, limb after limb being cut into small pieces, right through the bone. Soon both arms and both legs were merely chunks. I held back the bile rising in my throat. Sartorou still screamed, not yet dead from blood loss or shock. I could see the tears in his eyes, rolling down his cheeks, mixing with his warm blood. My own tears fell, Sartorou still hating me.<br>"I...I will n-never for...give you...ve..get...a...!" I felt a sharp pain in my heart as I was once more adorned with a scar on my unforgivably unstopping heart. I continued to hear Sartorou scream my name, calling me a dog and a unforgivable bastard.  
>Why do I have to live through this pain? Why can't all of this just end? Do I have to endure this pain forever? Can't I just end all of the screaming in my head...forever? I could stop my scarred heart...prevent it from getting scarred any longer. Just whisk away all the pain, be happy...<p>

_Dead_.

At that moment, I wanted to take my own life...grab the knife from Dodoria's hand and thrust it into my own heart. End all of my abuse, misery, and sadness. I was tired of living like I was then. Four I may be, but it didn't mean I was oblivious to suicide. But because, and thankfully of, my pride I never did kill myself. But as I grew older into teenage years, the thought became exceedingly overwhelming. But at this point in time, I will not yet experience the want of death yet. Not yet.  
>My shoulders shook with tears, wanting so badly to die. I know I can't bring myself to die, but I can still think of it, can't I? Either way, I'm sure Frieza had already thought of it anyways. I try to push my suicidal thoughts away. Also the fact that I was four made it sad that I wanted to die already.<br>All of a sudden, the screaming stops. I watch as Sartorou is beheaded, his head rolling across the tiles. One of Frieza's henchmen stop it with his boot, looks at me and laughs. The next thing I know was that Sartorou's head was broken into a gory mass of...I can't bring myself to describe the bloody mess that befell the tiles that night.  
>The rest of his body is chopped into pieces, the two suns rising. The smell of the blood sends a metallic taste to my mouth. My small body shakes from my experience as I am left alone. They collect the bloody pieces that was once Sartorou. I am left with the blood stains on the courtyard, sitting there for hours, sobbing, crying for the loss of Sartorou and myself. I am beyond myself, the loss of my only other outlet of happiness.<br>I feel gentle hands clasp my shoulders. Soft lips touch my cheek, arms wrapping around me. I smell the rich lilac adorned on her skin. I needed her more than ever. Mother was the one thing that probably kept me sane, but I'm not entirely sure. She was not my ray of hope, but my sun. My father was my other sun, except he it the killing one. My mother was the life giving sun that hangs in the side next to her murderous counterpart.  
>I bury my head into her chest, sobbing until I could produce no more tears. She lifts me up like a small child, careful of my arm and spine. As I am a small child, this isn't out of the ordinary. I wrap my arms around her neck as I am carried into a room I don't know of. I am put on soft covers and kissed on the forehead one more time. A few seconds later, I hear the door close. Somehow, finding more tears, I cry myself to sleep and stay that way the rest of the day.<p>

_Sartorou_...

_You give me a dirty stare,  
>I can see you don't care,<br>But what you can't see,  
>Are the scars that have been dealt to me,<br>I only have witnessed things,  
>Screams of loved ones is what constantly sings,<br>You never know what made me this way,  
>For you haven't seen any of my days,<br>You judge me for how I act,  
>But have you seen the deaths that are fact,<br>Don't judge me by my cover,  
>Because I have endured things that for you will remain undiscovered<em>

**_A/N: sorry that got a little graphic and all, but you know how Frieza is! Also the whole suicide thing im not too thrilled about, but oh well. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter! Also I have now decided to add a poem to each memory so yeah. Not chapters, memories!_**

**_ ~Dbzultrafan_**


	6. Emotional Distraught

M6: Emotional Distraught

I, Bulma Briefs, am not a happy camper. So far my husband has not gotten any better, thanks to Gohan. But for now I am sitting in a chair, making sure that if Vegeta wakes up, I'll be here. The phone call to bring his jacket still bothers me. What could Vegeta need that was concerning the jacket? Was he just cold? His phone? I use process of elimination, seeing as his phone was there the second object wasn't it. Possibly he was cold? Maybe he didn't want to use his Saiyan powers and whatnot. Actually, I don't think that fits either, due to the fact he doesn't allow himself to get lazy. Which is why he hates staying in bed, miserable. What in the world could he want it for? Should I just go over there and look into the pocket?

Possibly...breaking my promise? I shake my head at the thought, crossing my arms. I wouldn't do that to him. He just might really like that jacket and decided to have it with him. Possibly he was just being cocky again, knowing he would get out in a matter of days from this hospital and wanted his jacket nearby for his departure. I would say that would be my best guess right there. Something still itched at me the wrong way. Something he's hiding or something he doesn't want to tell...something important? There's something obviously something important in that pocket, but what is it? A friend's phone number...wait! That's it! That's exactly why he doesn't want me to see it. He's cheating on me, that dirty bastard! I shake my head, stomping over to the jacket. I can't believe he would be so desperate for some slutty attention that he asked his own wife to get his jacket. There is something going on, and it obviously has something to do with some other woman. I reach out for the jacket, preparing to pull out the phone number or some Playboy magazine inside. As much as that sounds ridiculous, there could be strips of the porno magazine, right?

My hands clasp on the leather, the cold of the fabric surprising me. What also surprised me was my hesitance of picking it up. 'Do I really not trust my husband enough to think that he's cheating? Do I really need evidence to prove his companionship...?' I think, taking a step back. The jacket now rested in my hands. After all, I may regret not looking in the pocket, right? 'But my promise...well if he's breaking his vows, his promises, then he'll understand.' I reach in, cold scraping my fingertips. The texture was hard, especially in the center as if something was scratched or written onto the surface. Another hard surface was below it, as if it were a rock of some sort.

Curiosity took me over, my hand clutching the metallic object, fishing it out of the jacket. I look at my closed fist, fearful of what this was. My jacket was in my other hand as I stood there next to Vegeta's bed. I exhaled slowly, removing one finger after another. Soon all five were removed and a golden locket rested in my hands. A lilac gem adorned the center, a symbol etched onto the rest of the locket. On the side there was an odd group of symbols, seeming to spell out something. There were several lines and dots, all seeming to form a word. I wasn't sure what it was, but I was pretty sure it was Spanish or Portuguese, languages I didn't know. But Spanish didn't have those, nor did Portuguese. Maybe it was Morse Code, just more curves and lines? I feel around the golden necklace, the weird language carved into it sharp to my touch. I run my thumb across it, wondering what in the world it meant. 'This must be Saiyan...' I thought.

I held the golden locket in my hands, marveling at the beauty of it. 'But why does he have this? Is it an heirloom of some sort?' This question soared around my head, answers never coming to release it. This beautiful gem also puzzles me. I've never seen an actual lilac gem...is there one on Earth that I just don't know about? Running my fingers over it almost sent a chill to my spine. My fingers felt a slight bump on the side, like a button of some sort. I flip the locket over, seeing a small oval-shaped button with a symbol on it. What would I see there? Some gory picture? A corpse? What could possibly be encased in a locket that belongs to a warrior-race like a Saiyan? Pushing my thoughts aside, I press down on the button, making a large effort to press down. Obviously this locket hasn't been opened in a while... What I see scares me more than my thoughts. This picture was even more shocking than what I had thought it'd be. 'It's...a happy family...?'

I am seriously flabbergasted. Since when are Saiyans part of a happy family? I mean, not counting Goku and Vegeta, but what if they never came to Earth? They would certainly be part of some harsh family. But Planet Vegeta, as I think its called, was destroyed. They would have nowhere to go anyways...they would have probably died by that Frieza alien. I bring my attention to the picture. There were four people- two children, two adults. The two children were hugged by the woman, while the man hugged all three of them. Each of them held a nice grin or smile. The smaller-looking boy seemed to be laughing or enjoying himself. He looked like he could be the brother of the other boy. 'Could that have been Tarble as a child?' It seems quite likely. He seemed very friendly and violence-hating, seeing his expression seemed so peaceful. The woman looked the same way. She had a subtle smile, resting her chin on the other boy's head, the one who looked like he was the older one. Even he gave a broad grin, even though he looked a little like the subtle sort. The woman was adorned with a dark blue cape, long black hair cascading unseen behind her. She had deep blue eyes which surprised me. I thought Saiyans only had brown and black eyes...well, Trunks and his future counterpart proved that wrong, I guess.

The woman had an intelligent look in her eyes, as if she had a knowing of everything. Yet she also had the look of modesty and practicality, as if prepared to give up any of her possessions. Her smile was one of warmth, one where you couldn't help but feel happy inside. It may have only been a picture, but I could tell the warmth she showed. The man hugging all three of them was quite similar to what my husband looked like. He had much darker skin though, and also the brown showed in his hair much more. He wore armor adorned with the symbol I saw on the button, an odd crest that looked somewhat like a crown. He wore a necklace, the sunlight making a bright glint reflecting back at me. I knew this was Vegeta's father, the one in which he inherited his looks and his name. Then there was the older boy, the one that looked as if he didn't want to be taken in a photo. But I could tell he had enjoyed it. He had bangs, almost to the length to cover his eyes. He wore an orange cape, same as his little brother who sat next to him. He laid back against his mother, a comforted look on his face. Something told me this was my husband, the one who was lying on the bed right next to me. So was the woman his mother? Before I can answer that question, I hear Vegeta stir. I begin to freak out. 'Oh my god, he cannot see me with this locket! Oh god oh god oh god...'

I stuff the locket into Vegeta's leather jacket pocket, scrambling over to my previous seat. Kami be praised, I made it in time just as he woke up. He bolted up, alarmed. He looked around the room, obviously befuddled about his surroundings. "Sartorou!" he exclaimed, breathing heavily. His eyes lands on me, relief washing over him.

"Bulma..." "Um, yeah?" I say. I'm pretty sure my guilt at looking at his locket was showing on my face... "Nothing. What are you still doing here? Shouldn't it be morning-" "No, its only the afternoon. Why would you think it was morning?" "It doesn't matter. I just had a dream where it was morning..." his eyes cast downward, obviously that dream of his coming back. When I thought he was shaken, he simply smirked up at me. "Heh. They can really mislead you, those idiotic god damn dreams." I couldn't help but let out a small laugh. And I thought he was troubled! "Yeah, they can! One time I actually had a dream where you had kissed me- so when I woke up I thought you had come back! Silly huh?" I laugh loudly, the memory coming back to me. "When the hell did you dream about me?" His voice cuts through my thoughts, making me face him. "Oh yeah, you were in space looking for Goku. While you were gone I had a dream and told some people, including Yamcha. You were a good kisser in that dream! I guess I'm psychic since I dreamt about that, huh?" "What in the existence of Namek do you mean by that?" "What I mean is you were a good kisser in that dream and that you're a good kisser now. That's what I mean by psychic!" I wink at him, putting my hands on my hips. "Fine, Woman. You have the most oddest dreams..." He said, shaking his head. "Yup. But you married me, now didn't you?" "Sometimes I wonder why..." "Wait what?" My expression changes from being in a joking manner to one of anger. How dare he insult me?! And all he had was his stupid god damn smirk! "You heard me perfectly well, Woman." "You god damn jerk! How dare you just wonder where in the name of God did you come up with a proposal for me?! Just seriously, how dare you just wonder why in the world you came to your wedding?! You have no right, Vegeta! That was just mean!" I make my way over, standing in front of him, hand raised. He just looks at me, a smirk on his face. I bring my hand down, fast, preparing to slap him. This jerk was going to pay! But just as I am about to reach his cheek, he grabs my wrist and pulls me forward. "Then why did you accept?" He kisses me on the lips, shocking me. Did he seriously think he had the nerve to just make me forget through seduction again? Also with the last thing he said! Why did I accept? How could I have accepted his proposal, this Saiyan jerk? Though I did think of these, I didn't pull back.

I felt quite mad, but that doesn't mean I didn't want to kiss him. I have been concerned for a while, so it's good to know he hasn't lost his seductiveness by getting sick. I guess this shows that he's not too sick, which is good. He pulled back, ending our kiss. I just look at him, sadness certainly showing on my face. "Hello, Bulma. I didn't know you were here to visit my patient," said Gohan, walking into the room. His white doctor coat had a green slime-looking stain tinged with pink near the bottom, making me arch my brow. "What is on your coat?" I ask, pointing at the stain. "Oh this? A patient sneezed on me when I was giving him his medicine. It was bubblegum flavored." "This is an adult hospital, you know that right?" "He refuses to have any other flavor." "O...kay...?" I watch as Gohan poured a generous amount of medicine in two cups, one green one pink. I heard Vegeta groan. "Just because I'm a Saiyan doesn't mean you need to choke me with that putrid medicine," he said, scowling. "I've told you already, you take double the normal amount," Gohan said, not looking up. Vegeta scowled once more. "Here you go, Vegeta." He handed over the two cups to Vegeta, waiting for him to drink it. "I hate you, you useless spawn," he muttered, downing both cups. Gohan just smiled. "Thank you, Vegeta." Gohan took back the cups, setting them down next to their bottles. Vegeta grunted as a response. Gohan just continued typing on his computer, looking at medical records or something. I stand and make my way over to Gohan, watching him type as fast as I do, if not faster. "What are you researching? Porn videos?" I say, Gohan pulling up a diagram of women anatomy. His head whips to face me, his cheeks turning a fiery red. "Eh, her breasts aren't too big-" I say, observing the picture on the right. I was correct, too. "Bulma! I am not searching up porn! I am a married man! One of my patients has lung cancer and I'm looking at the regular anatomy of a woman and her anatomy! It's to check her lungs!" "Alright, alright," I say, showing the palms of my hands. "I was only joking, gosh! I don't know if Videl satisfies you or not, but that's not my business-" "Then why did you make that assumption?!"Gohan's blush didn't falter as the conversation grew longer. I merely shrugged. "It looked like porn, so I had to assume you weren't being satisfied! I'm only human! A human woman for that matter." Gohan sighed, turning back to his laptop. "You can go away now Bulma..." "Hmm..." "Oh, what now?" "I'm just wondering if she got implants, whoever's anatomy this is...I mean the one of your patient's anatomy, the other one's breasts suck!" "Bulma, that one is my patient..." "Which one? Zero boobs or implant woman?" I say, peering closer. His blush deepened as he answered, gritting his teeth. "The first one...the one you called 'zero'..." "Wow. Eh, the other woman doesn't have a good size, I mean, they're okay...but I have larger ones, right Mr. Sicky?" I look towards Vegeta, who was rolled over away from us. "Hello?" "I am not going to listen to this insolent objectification..." Vegeta said. I gave him a look, hoping he could feel the daggers I was giving him through the back of his head. "You're not satisfied either?! I thought I was good in bed, Vegeta!" I exclaim, balling my hands into fists. He gave no reply. He gave a small cough, refusing to answer my question. "Men are all the same! Too insecure to say their women are sexy! God, sometimes..." I shake my head, turning back to Gohan. "So Videl is good in bed?" His blush deepened. He kept his gaze on the computer, ignoring me. I put my hands on my hips, jutting my bottom lip out. "Fine! Ignore me! See how I feel about that, Mr. Oh-I-can-ignore-whomever-I-want!" I turn away from him, seeing him roll his eyes. Obviously Gohan's used to my type of attitude. I turn to Vegeta, still not facing me. "I'm not mad at you anymore, just lettin' ya know." He gave a weak nod, still not rolling over. I make my over to the other side of the bed, concerned. When I walk over, Vegeta has the covers pulled up to his chin, obviously cold. I approach him and press the back of my palm against his forehead, the heat of a fever coming into contact. He seems to be in pain in some way, seeing the look on his face. His teeth were clenched together, brow furrowed. I'm concerned for him now, seeing him in this state. I then turn to Gohan, giving him a concerned look. He just cocked his head at me. "What's wrong?" he asked. "He's running a fever. He also seems to he in pain, not to mention he seems cold." "Hmm..." Gohan stepped over to a cabinet, searching around inside for something. Meanwhile I looked on at Vegeta, who still seemed to be in pain. He seemed to shiver as well... "Ah hah! Found it!" cried Gohan, fishing out a thermometer, sliding over the side of the bed to where I stood. "You're right, he doesn't look too good. But isn't the medicine working?" he asked himself as he slipped the thermometer inside Vegeta's mouth. We both waited for it to beep, those moments probably one of the longest in my life. Gohan pulled out the thermometer, scanning the screen, looking perplexed. "His temperature is 105 degrees. Obviously his medicine is contaminated-" "And who caused that to happen?" I bark. "Er, the people that work here?" "Well you better get it fixed! I'm not going to let my husband get cancer or something due to some idiots not doing their job!" The statement was short-lived, I know, but I couldn't help but just speak my mind. I turn to Vegeta, his chest rising and falling heavily. He still appeared to be in pain, but I wasn't sure of why. Then a realization hit me, a thought coming along. It almost sent tears to my eyes. I look back at Gohan, anger waning. I grit my teeth, waiting for the worst answer to my question. "Is he getting worse?" I hang my head, the tears now actually springing into my eyes. I refuse to let Gohan see my tears. "I'm sorry, Bulma, but I can't tell without a further investigation. I need to probably send a lung tissue sample to the lab." "Does that mean surgery?" I raise my head, demanding the truth through my eyes. He sighed. "It might. After all, he just might need actual surgery at a worst-case scenario. And how things are looking now, it just may come to that, though not at a too high chance. But right now it will only be to extract a sample. Not a high case surgery, one where we'd remove a large part. Its simply scraping, not cutting. He'll be fine, I promise." I bite my bottom lip, forcing tears to stay back. I couldn't afford to look weak in front of either of these men. I hold my head high, my eyes glistening from small forming tears.

How in the world could surgery come just to some simple pneumonia? Sure it might be just to extract some bacteria or to get a sample of lung tissue, but it still seemed the same as surgery. I didn't want my husband to go under the knife... "Bulma...are you okay?" Gohan asked, laying a hand on my slightly shaking shoulder. I nod, trying to swallow the lump in my throat. I was just to afraid to speak, concerned that my voice would crack. "I'm fine..." I manage to croak. "Remember, it's only to extract a sample. He's not dying, Bulma. He just needs the correct medicine and he'll be fine." He gave a reassuring smile, making me feel a bit more confident. Nonetheless, a single tear fell down my cheek, leaving me to brush it away. I make my way over to Vegeta, who was now sitting up in bed. He seemed to have heard everything. He wore a smirk on his lips, obviously not troubled by his condition. "Only surgery? I've died twice, and this isn't even a real surgery. Compared to those deaths, this is child's play." I smile, used to his confidence. It actually made me feel somewhat better. Gohan's typing could be heard behind me, obviously not paying either of us attention. Vegeta coughed into a tissue, interrupting our conversation. He started coughing harder, concerning me a little. One hand on his chest, he continued to cough. Gohan's typing stopped, obviously paying attention to his patient. Everything was still and silent except for the low volume of the television and his coughing. "I'm...I'm...fine..." he manage to say between coughs. He began to cough even harder, concerning me further. Finally, he took a breath and his coughing stopped. He gave a couple small coughs, but other than that his coughs had diminished. His hand was still on his chest, the other holding the tissue. "Are you okay, Vegeta?" I say, alarmed. He gave an impatient nod. "I'm not dead, am I? Have I passed out? Yes I'm fine!" he gave a small cough. "My chest hurts, that's all." "What do you mean?" "Every time I breathe it brings pain. It isn't too concerning though, I'm fine." "Gohan, is this part of pneumonia?" I ask, turning around to face his desk. "Well," he said, removing his glasses and folding them, setting then on his desk. "It is a certain type of pneumonia that has it. He appears to have bacterial pneumonia. That's where bacteria enters the body and does the same as you would get pneumonia. But since it's bacteria, it has even worse symptoms than that of regular pneumonia." I could only gape at him, his diagnosis seeping into me. "So, you've been giving him the wrong medication?!" I demand. "It's not as bad as you think! We can simply replace it and he'll be fine-" "Does giving a patient the wrong medicine so easy that all you need to do is change the medicine? What about the effect it has already given him? That's like taking cancer medicine when you've been diagnosed with tuberculosis!" "Bulma, calm down, I promise that he'll be fine. The medicines are quite similar, the only difference is that bacterial antibiotic has been added to the regular antibiotics. See, it's not too bad, now is it?" I sigh, pouring the anger out. Okay, so maybe it isn't as and as I think it is, but will this help Vegeta any better? I mean, there has to be a catch of some sort, right? But of course, Gohan didn't wait to listen to my retort. He strode out of the room, I guess in search for Vegeta's papers to sign him for the correct medication. I look back at Vegeta, who's smirk lit up his face. Obviously he wasn't concerned about the diagnostic. "It doesn't make a difference," he said, lying back against his pillows. "I'm still sick. If I get worse, I get worse. Simple, I will just be treated and I'll get better. Don't worry about it too much, Woman, I'll be fine without you being fodder for my thoughts." "Alright. I'm just concerned about your health." I look down at my watch, shocked to find it was already eight thirty-one. 'Wasn't it just two o clock?!' I look at Vegeta, an expectant look showing on his face. "What's wrong now, Woman?" "Well, I have to go get Trunks from Goten's house. If I don't go now, I'll be incredulously late." "Fine, go. Don't leave him waiting. I'll just be here, kept tamed and groomed at this hospital." "Don't say that, this hospital does a lot for you-" "You're going to be late. Go already," he said, gesturing towards the door. "Alright. Love you, Vegeta," I say, making my way over to kiss him softly on the cheek. He doesn't object, but scowls at the action, a smirk replacing it. I smile, taking my leave out the door.

I sigh, the smirk slipping from my face. My chest hurt, every inhale increasing the pain. I gave a small cough, lying back down upon my pillows. Of course the prospect of surgery didn't trouble me at all. It was only that I had to endure these sickening memories. I've had nightmares more times than I could ever remember, but these were somehow different from the rest. It was as if I were actually there, something I didn't want to feel. The pain I had felt in the past stabbed at me, in an unsettling realistic way. Never before had these dreams become so real. Could the sickness be causing it? Could it possibly be just because I'm thinking more about my past, overlooking my atoned sins? After sacrificing myself to Buu, those sins should have been forgotten. I chased down my demons then, didn't I? It didn't matter. These memory-themed nightmares are going to keep going even if I realize the reason why it's happening. I'm not sure as to why, but it's obviously something. I roll over onto my side, the sunset staring back at me. 'When did it get to be so late?' I thought, feeling my eyelids get heavier. I yawned, careful that no one was around. I didn't like to look impractical by yawning in front of an audience. I rolled onto my back, giving in to the temptation to sleep. Let the memory come. I'm prepared for it. I may not know what it is, but it doesn't mean I haven't gone through it before. I yawned one last time, looking at my locket which was to my right. Looking at the royal Saiyan insignia etched onto the surface, I closed my eyes and let the encumbering sleep envelop me in blissful darkness.

I open my eyes, darkness laid before me. Moonlight poured in through a nearby window, a small pool of it spilling onto the carpet. Blankets are spread over me, those, too, are covered in moonlight. Blue walls encircle me, imprisoning me in this moonlit room. I blink, a little surprised at my surroundings. I could recognize the room, in fact I felt and knew I was just recently here. 'I'm not in a nightmare or a dream...' It was true. I was in my hospital bed, no past entities in front of me. It was calm, completely still. Nothing moved, nothing made a sound. It was silent... A nauseating sensation tugged at my abdomen, forcing me to pull over a waste basket, vomiting all of my stomach's innards. I coughed, my mouth coated with a sour taste. I grabbed a couple of tissues, wiping my mouth. Nearby a bottle of water sat, which I hurriedly grabbed and took a long drink from. As soon as I had swallowed the water, the same sensation in my throat and stomach started. I lurched over to the side of my bed, once more emptying the contents of my lunch. For once I'm actually glad that I had missed dinner for once, going to sleep instead. I breathed heavily, staying hung over the side of the bed in case I vomit again. I coughed, wiping my mouth with more tissues. I shift my weight in order to make myself comfortable, pulling my blankets up to my chin. 'When did I get another blanket in the first place?' I thought, the actual realization of the existence of a second blanket being placed on me. How the hell did I not wake up? I'm an alert person, a light sleeper if you wish, so I should have woken up if something was laid over me, much so a door opening. I had no desire to actually think of an answer, just thankful that I had a blanket. I was freezing, the cold biting through me. I started to shiver, forgetting that I could use my energy to warm myself. Though I did try earlier, it didn't seem to work, so it really didn't make a difference. This is probably due to my sickness. Seeing as I haven't vomited, I hoist myself onto my back again. I stared out the window, wondering when in the world I was going to gaze at the stars properly, on my balcony. The stars... The thought sent a memory to my head. The memory of when my mother and I had brought Sartorou to the courtyard and stargazed. That was the first time Sartorou had ever been to our palace. It was also the first time he had met my mother, but had soon forgotten her. That's why on the day of Mother's birthday he hadn't known her...on the same day of his death. I shake my head at the now emerging memory. I lay on my side, seeing my phone lying on the end table. Ear buds were already plugged into it, probably done by Bulma. She's always trying to get me to listen to weird music off of 106.1. It's quite annoying actually, seeing how many idiotic artists sing about erotic, crude things such as sex. Some artists aren't too bad, such as Pharrell Williams or Aloe Blacc. Seriously, what is wrong with this planet's music?! I grab my phone, placing the small buds in my ears. I turn on my phone, the bright screen lighting up instantly. I type in my password and flick upwards. I tap on the 'music' icon, waiting for it to load. Once it's done, I slide over to the playlists and tap on my 'Favorites' list. At first, 'One Last Breath' by Creed plays. I pause it and press the skip button. I didn't really want to listen to Creed. Instead I find a Coldplay song called 'Viva la Vida'. "I used to rule the world, Seas would rise when I gave the word, Now in the morning I sleep alone, Sweep the streets I used to own I used to roll the dice, Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes, Listen as the crowd would sing, "Now the old king is dead, long live the king!" One minute I held the key, Next the walls were closed on me, And I discovered that my castles stand, Upon pillars of salt, and pillars of sand I hear Jerusalem bells are ringin' Roman Cavalry choirs are singin' Be my mirror, my sword and shield, My missionaries in a foreign field, For some reason I can't explain, Once you've gone there was never, Never an honest word, But that was when I ruled the world..." I feel myself growing more tired with every verse. I keep the ear buds in, playing music, as I closed my eyes. I couldn't care less if I had a nightmare. After all, it was my past. I just had to...accept it. Even though I never really would, I was just too tired to stay awake. Finally, after what felt like an eternity of uncomfort, I fell into the darkness of sleep.

The dust was really getting on my nerves. Holding up my arm against the wind-carried debris helped, but being forced to squint wasn't stopped. I could hear my orange cape billowing behind me, the wind roaring in my ears. Father stood beside me, protecting himself with his own red cape. I could tell he was uncomfortable against the climate of this foreign planet as well as I. We had been standing there for over six hours, waiting for that idiot lizard for some important meeting of Father's. I myself was expected to go on a mission from Frieza, but I was to be given details if I waited here with Father. Frieza had gone over to Planet Ginigatra to collect lives, claiming the planet, and so he had had to go through over two galaxies to get there. I was growing impatient. I scowled, turning to Father. He, too, looked as if impatience was getting the better of him. "Yes, my son?" he asked as he noticed my gaze. "Why is Frieza taking so long?" "That's Lord Frieza, Vegeta." He turned away from me, once more watching the stars for Frieza's arrival. "Yes, Father..." My scowl deepened. I was now getting irritated. First of all, Frieza was taking too long. Second, I knew good and well that my father disliked Frieza as much as the next Saiyan, if not more. We're all alone! We can disrespect Frieza at our leisure, yet Father is too insecure to even let that lizard's title go unchecked. "Father," I start. He gives me a stern look, even against the debris now hitting his face freely. "What is it?". "Why are you so insecure over that tyrant? Especially when we're in the middle of nowhere! We're out here where no one can hear us, so why do still pretend to be loyal to that insect? Why do you not say anything to defile his name, even in the presence of secrecy? I'm the only one here with you, Father. Check for signals of life with your scouter if you don't believe me." He looked at me with a look of disappointment. He didn't raise his hand to his scouter. He didn't raise it to hit me. He rose it to lay a hand on my shoulder, something he did often in moments of tension or when I needed to understand something important. "Son. You never know who's listening. It doesn't matter if they have an energy or not. They could come right after you have checked for them. You can't trust any environment, no matter if it has no windows or no doors. It doesn't matter if there aren't any cracks in the wall, somebody will hear even through the thickest of rooms. This is why I do not speak rudely or disloyally about Lord Frieza. I do it to keep you safe from any kind of punishment such as a ch'ete. I will not suffice with the death of my eldest son. "You cannot and will not talk badly about Lord Frieza in the most secure of places, understand? Do not talk dirty about Zarbon nor Dodoria, Vegeta. Do you hear me? You will not disrespect a general nor a captain that belongs to Lord Frieza, alright? Do you understand me?" "Father-" "Do you understand me?" He held my shoulders tight, looking me in the eyes with a startling directness. He bared his fangs at me, intimidating me slightly. I don't nod or shake my head, I just stay still in his tight grip. His fingers started to dig into my skin, causing me to cry out in pain. "Vegeta, I'm completely serious. Do you understand all that I have told you?" When I gave no answer, he dug his fingers in as hard as he possibly could. I nod my head, his grip diminishing until his hands were off of me altogether. "Father, you aren't a true Saiyan. How could you not take the risk of shedding blood? Isn't that what a Saiyan lives for? To die in battle and with honor?" "Yes, Vegeta. But I can't afford any casualties...not anymore then what has already been dealt." He turned me gently to face him, a sadness glinting in his eyes. "Father, you cannot stay forever hung on Mother. She's dead. You're never going to see her again, so stop putting it in useless situations. Why do you continuously bring her up in these kind of conversations?" I demand, balling my hands into fists. It was my turn to bare my fangs, my anger bubbling to the surface. Father has always brought Mother into some conversation. What leaves him hooked on her? Why is his mind not focused? Is there something I just don't know about? Was she possibly pregnant again and I just didn't know? My left eye started to sting, my injury from Dodoria only inflicted upon me two months ago. It started to feel inflamed, the pain becoming unbearable. I covered my eye, trying to show no pain to my father. The pain was increasing with every passing moment. I fell to my knees, hearing my father come near me. "What's wrong? Are you hurt? What happened?" Father knelt next to me, concern all over his face. "It's just my eye..." I say through gritted teeth. "What happened to your eye? Was it the dust?" "No, it's just an injury...nothing too critical..." I winced as the pain grew. "Son, when did you get an injury?" "About two...months ago." "When your mother was killed?" I could only nod. "Who did this to you? I will have them executed immediately!" "No! You can't do that!" "Why? Is it a friend of yours?" "No, I mean you just can't! If you even try to...you will be killed." I felt the pain subside, the inflamed feeling waning. I removed my hand from my eye, a small red smear on my glove. "Son, what happened?! Why is your eye bleeding?" Father was getting concerned. "The bleeding will stop happening soon," I start calmly, wiping the corner of my eye for any more blood, unalarmed at the sight of more, "You know the medical doctor, Pumpitikin, correct? Well I went to him after I was attacked on the night of Mother's death. I had gotten hit in the eye by Dodoria and it was a possibly a fatal assault. Pumpitikin had told me that I would have a permanent scar on the side of my left eye. "He told me that I would experience bleeding and pain in my eye and that I had to make sure nothing got into it, so it's possible that dust could have triggered it, as it's still sensitive to infection. That makes it bleed easier. The medication I was told to have are small eye drops and I must take them once every day until the bleeding stops for good. But as I stated, Dodoria started this is the first place. You can't have him executed, Father. You will put your own life at risk." "I don't see any scar, are you sure you have one?" he said, turning my head this way and that to see it. "It's a barely noticeable scar. You can't see it unless you know where it is, or unless light reflects it. It's the red mark next to my left eye. It's easy to see now, but soon it will turn into a dark mark that you won't be able to see. At least, that's what Pumpitikin said." I pointed it out to my father, hearing him scowl. "That dirty jik'hi! How dare that pink monster do this to my son..." "It's fine, Father, it will go away eventually. I promise, it's not that bad. Let's just wait for Frieza." "Remember, it's Lord Frieza." He stood with a smirk, looking out for Frieza once more. I nod, not actually agreeing with calling that freak 'Lord', but I wasn't about to contradict my father.

About two hours later, Frieza's ship comes into view. More wind blew as it came closer to the ground, kicking up more rock. I made sure to protect my eyes with my cape, watching the ship descend and land. I long walkway hit the ground, a cloud of dust erupting. Men of Frieza's order stepped out, blasters equipped, prepared to shoot any of those who tried to oppose Frieza. Everyone knew that it was Frieza you had to worry about though. Frieza stepped out, taking his time to descend, a smirk playing on his dark lips. He had his hands clasped behind his back, confidence radiating from him. Once he reached Father and I, he said: "Hello. How are you both?" Father merely nodded. "How is your mate, King Vegeta? Oh yes, she died, right? How long ago was it?" "Two months ago, Lord Frieza." I could tell his teeth were gritted behind his closed lips. Frieza either didn't notice or didn't feel threatened and didn't care. "Ah, several condolences towards you and your family," Frieza said, fake sympathy coating his tongue. "Thank you, Lord Frieza. She will be greatly missed." "Indeed she will. She was such an obedient monkey." He turned to me, watching my reaction. I didn't give him one. "My, what happened to your eye, Vegeta?" he caressed my cheek, his cold, deathly fingers sending a chill up my spine. "It was an accident. I was training and one of the Saibamen cut my eye," I lied. "Is that so, Vegeta? I didn't think someone of your royal stature could have been defiled by such a lowly creature of Saibamen ilk." "I wasn't paying attention, Lord Frieza." "Now you wish to use my title? Do not forget that I am the ruler of the universe, little monkey prince?" he asked, letting go of my cheek. He watched me for a few moments, waiting to see some reaction, when he hit me hard with his tail. My breath was knocked out of me, hitting the ground hard. I push myself up, looking that freak in the eyes. "Do you understand now?" I swallowed back the urge to say something rude. Bow bad I wanted to cuss that lizard out. "Well?" he asked, getting impatient. "Yes, Lord Frieza..." I gave him a baneful glare, filled with hatred. He merely smirked. He turned towards my father and said: "Excellent. King Vegeta, we need to discuss an important matter. Prince Vegeta, you need to go to planet Pearapa and eradicate all of the inhabitants. Leave no survivors, understand?" "Yes, Lord Frieza." "Splendid. King Vegeta, let's go. We still have the meeting i told you about. Your son can go ahead and wait for us." "Yes, Lord Frieza." Father turned to me, giving me a stern look. "Son, go to the nearby village about 60 clicks to the south of here. Wait for me there, alright?" "Yes." "Good. Lord Frieza, shall we depart?" "Of course. We shall go to my drawing room." Frieza started walking to the direction of his ship, not waiting for Father's opinion on the deciding of the location. "Very good, Lord Frieza. Goodbye, Vegeta. I'll retrieve you after our council." I nod, picking the rest of myself up. I watch as the two rulers go into the large ship, the walkway disappearing behind them with a slam. I was directed to go to some village to spend my time? There was no way I was going to live. Not in that village, one full of those wretched Sinatrians... I begin to walk towards the west. I knew exactly where I was going, and I knew how far away my destination was. After about five minutes of a short walk, I shot into the sky, flying to the space pods Father and I came in. It wasn't too far, it took us about an hour to get to the landing site, so I decided to get there faster just to save time and a long scolding. After all, if he got mad and decided to follow me then I would already be in Planet Vegeta. This planet called Pearapa was supposed to be my mission, correct? I've heard of the planet on several occasions, one of the more difficult missions. It was attempted by a low-level warrior and they came back a mangled corpse. Obviously this was easy for the second strongest Saiyan if a low-class failed. It would probably take me about a day, counting the check of survivors. Hopefully it will be shorter once I pick up that idiot, Nappa. I land swiftly at the space pods, surprised at the time it took me to get there. I looked about at the wide city in the distance, not impressed at the large structures emitting from the horizon. We had decided to not cause a fuss, as this planet knew that they were on our list. They would probably try to attack us as soon as we had landed if we had chosen the destination any closer to the city. "Ah, Prince Vegeta, I am pleased to see your arrival. Are you looking for your pod?" asked one of the men that had escorted us here. "Yes, where is it?" "Right this way, sire," he replied, leading me to the number of pods that had been brought here. After all, pods could only hold one man each, so of course it had taken about ten to get someone of royal stature here. I honestly don't get why we need to be escorted when we can handle ourselves. We're from a superior warrior race, of which Father and I are the top ranked fighters. Why do we of all people need to be escorted? The man I am escorted by stops in front of a pod. He holds up a clipboard, flipping over a couple of pages. He scanned the last page, nodding. "Yep, this is your pod, sire. Do you require any instructions-" "Of course not!" I bark. "I know how to pilot a simple pod. Out of my way." I push past that nuisance, opening the pod door. I close it as soon as I get in, seeing his shocked face through the red window. I couldn't help but smirk. I look down at the control panel, tapping onto the map. A small map if the current galaxy popped open, showing me several planets, some with red "x's" slashed over them. Those were the planets we had eradicated, the royal insignia below the name of the planet. I swiped to the left, pulling up to the galaxy planet Vegeta rested in. I tapped on the icon, the insignia showing above the planet. I read the small Saiyan writing below, letting me know the history and the age of the planet, the population in a tab below it. I skipped this, choosing the "Travel" tab next to all of the Saiyan writing. I felt a shift, pulling me forward. I wasn't sure what the original course it was, but I was obviously going the wrong direction. "Approximately 25 clicks from Planet Vegeta. Approximately 50 minutes at the speed of 96 miles per hour until to increase speed?" Came the automated voice. "Accepted. Increase speed to 125 miles per hour," I say, crossing my arms over my chest. "Permission granted. Changing speed to 125 miles per hour at request. Approximately 5 minutes until requested landing." I felt the familiar tug of speed grab my gut, the speed changing immediately. I wait for the designated five minutes, feeling the contact against the landing material. I press the button on the armrest, opening the door where two men awaited me. I climb out, leaving the men at it. Just as I am leaving the landing compound, I am called back. "What is it?" I ask the blue-skinned man who called me. "Where is your Father? We were told that you would arrive with him, sire." "There was a change in plans," I reply, turning on my heel, a smirk on my face. He made no attempt to stop me again. I find my way to the palace, greeted by several men. It was getting dark, the two suns beginning to sink into the horizon, sending a waxy glow onto the palace courtyard. I quickly pace into though the doors, the war council room to the left of me. The doors were left open, letting me know that Nappa's meeting had not started yet. Knowing I still had time, I decided to make my way to my quarters. I had forgotten something there, so I had to make sure no one saw it. I walk down the maze of corridors, used to the usual puzzle of my home. Many people have gotten confused by the intricate pattern it was built as, some even lost until much later. It really wasn't too complex, it was only the alone first-timers to the palace that get lost. And even of those there are only a small amount. I finally make it to my room, the door closed. I open it cautiously, the light off and dark. I tap on my scouter, checking for any hostile life in the room. Seeing none pop up on the scouter, I open the door wider, turning on the light. As usual, my room was exceptionally neat. I couldn't stand to see it disorderly, keeping it neat as possible. I wasn't obsessed with neatness, such as OCD, I was just one of those 'neat freaks' because I was taught to be. I could deal with a large mess, but I wasn't going to stand for something getting in the way of things I could do so easily without blockage. Which is exactly how my room is to me. I step over to my drawer, sliding it open. I searched about, looking for one object. First of all, I needed my locket. I began to grow concerned, the fear of an intruder coming in my room and saw it. I had decided not to wear it just in case Father saw it, questions coming if I had ever done that. I never wear it when I am scheduled to go with Father somewhere, afraid he'd spot it or someone else who would punish me for going so soft. Although it is important to be loyal towards your mates, its not, however, to be so attached to a late parent. If I were caught with this locket, one of my family picture, most likely both Father and I would be punished with dire consequences. I rifled through the drawer, searching for the locket. I just about ripped it out and turned it over when I finally fished it out. I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. I silently thanked the Saiyan gods, clutching the locket to my chest. I walked to the door, opening it to hear Father's voice boom in my ear. "Vegeta! Where in the name of sanity have you been?! Where are you?!" he said through my scouter. "Father! Calm down, I went back to the palace to collect a new scouter..." I lied. It didn't feel right to lie to him, but Father would understand one day. I'll explain the locket to him once I'm older. "I specifically told you to wait near the city on planet Sinatra. Why did you disobey me, my son?" "It told you. I need to replace my scouter. I'll be back soon, but I must prepare for my mission- why are you out of breath?" "Nothing important. Anyways, your scouter looked perfectly intact while on this planet, so why the need to replace it? Son, if its a mere scratch, you do not need to replace it." "I know this well, Father. When Lord Frieza had pushed me to the ground, the screen cracked. I will get it fixed, do not worry." "Vegeta! It looked fine even after that-" "Goodbye, Father." I tapped my scouter, disconnecting him from my contact. I turned around, back to my room. I made my way over to where my spare scouter rested, carelessly tossing my previous one onto my large bed. Mounting my scouter, I made my way back out of my room, flicking off the lights as I left, locket in hand. I closed the door carefully, making sure not to make any loud noise as to alert someone. I looked down both sides of the corridor, quickly looping my locket around my thin neck.


End file.
